A Pirate's Heart
by spikeismyvampirelover
Summary: Post AWE:  Will and Lizzie never married & Lizzie ran off with the dashing Captain Sparrow.  After months of separation, Jack & Lizzie meet up again in India and begin an adventure that changes their lives forever: love, immortality, and family. Sparrabet
1. Watched

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no infringement of rights intended, simply taking some wonderful characters and manipulating them to my every whim.**

**A/N: Readers, after extensive editing and creative additions, I give you the new and improved version of "A Pirate's Heart". I'll warn you in advance that there are some plot changes, I felt the original was too jumpy and scattered, so some scenes might be missing in this edition that were included in the original - if there was one that you guys particularly liked and remember, let me know and I'll post a deleted scenes section :) Please be honest and let me know your thoughts and if you like this version better. Love to all my readers, thanks for sticking with this story!!**

**ooo**

I watched as she moved through the bustling market crowds, her natural grace and beauty untarnished by the years of labour at sea. I moved, ducking behind a stall selling lengths of silk to keep her in sight. She twisted her head to the side, allowing me a glimpse of her face as she peered into a basket of chilis for a moment. She was as beautiful as I'd remembered.

I told her a few weeks, a month at most, although I knew I'd be gone longer. Slipping out from behind the cart, I took a few stealthy steps behind her, keeping my head down and only stealing the briefest of glances at her lithe form. She stopped at carts often, looking at their colorful displays and wares, stopping to purchase a few mangos here, stopping to smell a potted orchid there, smiling to herself as she walked. I glanced in her direction once more; she did not see me. She seemed happy, that was a small mercy.

I knew it wasn't in her heart to wait for a man, but I could not make a choice between the two women of my heart. I could not leave her for the Pearl and I couldn't abandon my Pearl for her. _Damn it, I'm a pirate. Choosing the lesser of two evils is for soggy-legged water-logged dim wits like the Squiddy Whelp. I wanted both_.

I'd left her in this very market...and I felt a pang as I realized the looks of recognition and familiarity she was given from all the merchants. Clearly, she had returned to the market frequently, perhaps every day. _She waited for me. _

_Ah, perfect._ She'd paused for a moment in front of a collection of odd mirrors hanging from the side of a wooden cart. It was the ideal way to sneak a glance at her face from this distance. _Oh, Lizzie, how I've missed you. _I gave a wry chuckle. It seemed my gnarled ways had rubbed off on this elegant creature. I had witnessed her late night experiments upon the Pearl, dabbling kohl on her dark hazel eyes, playing, teasing after our passions had sated. Now, she roamed these dusty paths draped in ethnic silk with a smudge of her lover's kohl adorning each almond eye. It seemed past experiences had taught her the value of inconspicuosness. Her sari was a beautiful shade of red I couldn't quite name, blending in with the vibrant colors of the crowded market, her once pale skin had tanned in the harsh sun, now giving her the smooth olive complexion of a mediterranian woman. Her _tikka_ rested majestically upon her forehead, spun gold and red beading, matching the heavy earrings that hung from her lobes and the bangles she wore upon her slender wrists. Only her golden hair, barely peeking out from beneath the shawl of her sari betrayed her english roots and set her apart from her neighbors.

Jolted from my reverie, I realize our eyes have met in the glass reflection. I turn to the first vendor and begin looking at his displays with feighned interest. _Parrots. Squawky little buggers. Parrots, monkeys...I'd rather a ship's cat, at least they're useful and don't leave piles of fruity shit all around. _I shuddered, remembering the one extremely unfortunate time I'd stood beneath Cotton's parrot as he roosted in the riggings.

The birds did little to distract me, I know she had felt my gaze. Sneaking yet another glance, I saw she seemed anxious as she continues along the line of vendor's carts. As smooth as a practiced thief, she slipped a small ornate dagger into the many folds of her sari from the nearest stall before she continued down her path. _My beautiful pirate lass._

_Now. _I had waited long enough, I needed to see her now, to have her again. Moving quickly, I slipped behind her and leaned forward to whisper into her ear as I simultaneous wrapped my arms around her small frame.

" 'ello darlin' ".

She whipped around, her dagger making a soft thud as the dirt as our eyes met . It was like having a blanket thrown upon the market, everything disappeared around us, all I could see was her, feel the warmth of her skin. We were Swan and Sparrow once more. We let the silence stretch as we seemed to drink eachother in. Here eyes were wide, her mouth open in surprise, her chest heaving from the shock of being grabbed unexpectedly.

Finally, she spoke, her words hesitant, but her voice like the sweetest melody.

"You came back"

"Aye"

I felt her searching my face for answers to unknown questions. _Damn, she felt like heaven. _I opened my mouth to speak again, but my words were quickly smothered by her warm mouth against mine, her arms entwined around my neck, her fingers fiddling with the beads and trinkets in my braids.

_Oh. Hello Lizzie. _I smirked.

"Missed me, eh?" I said when she finally broke away.

She nods. "You were gone a long time, Jack....I've been here nearly six months."

"I know love, and I know I said I'd be a few weeks, but..."

"Shhhh..." She placed a long finger against my lips, interrupting my flow of speech. "There's time enough for those sorts of explanations later." She closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest. A simple, innocent gesture in and of itself...I felt lucky that I finally knew what it was like to love someone as much as I did my little fledgeling.

I drew her closer to me, savoring every sense of her I could consume. She felt so far away. _Its been too long. _But yet...she really did feel far away. As much as I tried, I couldn't get her close enough. I looked down.

_Oh Barbossa's Balls. Lizzie, what happened to you?_

"Lizzie...are you..." I begin.

She pulled away and for the first time, I saw her face-on. Her arms were curled around her stomach, which was protruding much further than I remembered when I'd left her several months before.

_Bugger._

"Yes, Jack." Elizabeth said slowly, rubbing her hands protectively. on her swollen belly.

"But how..."

She smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "I think you were there Jack. Have you really had that much rum already today?" _She hasn't changed a bit._

My eyes were still glued to her very large belly. _She's pregnant. My Lizzie is pregnant. With a little lad or lass. My little lad or lass._ I couldn't get over the shock.

"Its alright, Jack." Elizabeth said soothingly. "Here, feel." She tentatively reached out and took my hand, placing it around the middle of her stomach. She winced for a second and then smiled, looking at my face with such tenderness that I could almost feel my heart swell at seeing her like that. In that moment, I felt something bump against my palm. I met her eyes, and she smiled again. "We won't know for a few more months, but I think its a girl. And she's ours."

I was overwhelmed. "Are you ready to go home, love?"

She gave a wry grin, the one I'd come to know so well and readjusted her bag of woven reeds containing her purchases on her shoulder.

"Do we have a heading, Captain Sparrow?" Her eyes were shining.

I grinned in spite of myself. She always found a way to make me smile. "The Captain was hoping you might help him out with that particular...delicacy, love." Dipping my hand into my coat pocket, I retrieved my lucky compass and held it out in my hands.

"What do you want most in this world, Captain Elizabeth Sparrow?"

She wrapped one hand around mine, the delicate band of silver upon her ring finger flashing in the Indian sun, and used the other hand to gingerly open the compass. We both leaned in, watching the arrow spin around and 'round again in our combined grasp. Finally, the delicate dance of the arrow (as Lizzie had once coined the phrase) slowed, and pointed, resolutely, South.

"I believe we have our heading, peapod" I said, chancing to use her old pet name. I waved my hand towards the docks. "To the Pearl then, love. I'm sure a taste of freedom is just what you need."

Giving a brief smile and a nod, she took my outstretched hand in hers, and I led my pirate, my wife, my Lizzie, back to our ship. We were home, together, at last.

"South then, eh?" She called as she neared the cabin. "Let's go chase that Horizon."

**ooo**


	2. Sukhad Sapne

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. If I did, I'd be sipping Cristal under the stars of the caribbean instead of typing away in my cold apartment. **

**ooo**

I watched as Elizabeth roamed about the ship, her swollen belly seeming to grow by the day. _Sometimes I swear that girl lives to put age on me. Age means grey hair. I don't have the face for grey hair_..._or for tentacles. Bugger, I need rum. _I sloshed the bottle in my hand, that should be enough for now at least. _Rum...rum is good._

Having been self-deprived of her presence for several months, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her for more than the briefest of moments. Elizabeth had shed her sari, the shawls, long skirts, bangles, braid and delicate sandals, preferring men's breeches, her sturdy sea boots of old, one of my loose shirts to cover her pregnancy and a strip of cloth holding back her loose, flowing hair. She had her own bandana now, earned by her captaincy of the _Empress_. I remembered us arguing over the color. We always enjoyed our petty fights, bickering like an old couple Gibbs had said. I know Elizabeth lived for those moments, the verbal sparring, each daring to best the other in our vernacular warfare. She insisted on a red one like mine, proclaiming her status as my Femme Fatale, Captain Elizabeth _Sparrow_. But as I had reminded her at the time, she'd be recognized as a captain long before she'd taken my name as her own, and as such, deserved captaincy colors of her own. Her bandana was the blue-green of the Caribbean seas.

She balanced on the rigging, watching the rose-streaked sky fade into starry blackness. She was low enough for her safety, yet just high enough to make me nervous. _I'm doting on her like a mother hen, pull it together Jack, you're acting like a magnificent poof._

"Elizabeth?" I called to her.

She looked down to find me squinting back up at her in the encroaching twilight.

"Yes Jack?"

"You mind coming down?"

"Jack." Her tone was playfully condescending. "I've just spent the past six months completely landlocked. I'll take my time enjoying the sea air and the view of the sunsets, thank you. You could always join me."

"Lizzie... 's getting dark. My cabin is much more comfortable, darlin', what with it's roomy bed and all. Still no dresses though, you're much more better without one. Right now I'm feeling pleasantly warm and tingly, I have no wish to fall off the rigging." I gesticulated towards my soon to be occupied snug, warm cabin with my half-full rum bottle sloshing in my hand. _Although I suppose one might classify it as half-empty. _"Come on, toute suite."

I waited for her answer as she paused, weighing her options, finally swinging down to the ground in front of me, landing with a delicate thud on the deck. After taking a moment to steady herself, she strode off towards the cabin before throwing a glance over her shoulder. Inclining her head towards the doors, she called "By your leave, Captain."

All I could hear was her giggle as I swept her up and carried her into the cabin.

" You didn't by chance learn or do anything..._new_...in India, did you love?" I asked as I laid her down on the bed, pulling off her boots and shedding my own to climb on the bed. Slowly crawling up her body, I crept upwards until I could kiss the crook of her neck and shoulder, smiling as I felt her shiver at my touch.

"Anything in particular?" She whispered rather breathlessly against my ear as I continued to ravage her slender neck. She was making very distracting noises, I couldn't even stop to answer. I ran my hands down her side, letting them creep under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her hips and rub my hands over the hard, smooth bump of her stomach.

_Wait a second..what the hell?_

I pulled up her shirt for a moment to examine a series of bumps I felt against her hip.

"When did you get this little treasure?"

A mendhi swan adorned her hip, its wings spread and head held high. Looking closer, I saw a minute sparrow flying over the sway, diving down to skim the water. _She always was the romantic._

"Samudra Sumbahjee did it. She..." Elizabeth broke off uncomfortably. "She...uh, took me in when you didn't come back."

"Oh." She didn't look at me for a moment. _Great going Jack, moment killer._

_"_Where do I know that name...Oi! Sumbhajee...Sri! The eunuch Pirate Lord?"

"Jack, he has a daughter, he can't be a eunuch...oh…" her voice trailed off as I impulsively licked her tattoo, tracing the designs with my tongue. "Whatever you say, love," I murmur against her hip, once again entranced by the silk that was her skin. "Anything else new? The Indians are known for other things besides spices, darlin'. "

She chuckled and blushed. _I love it when she does that. _"Jack, you have a filthy, filthy mind. Just because I lived in India for six months and can speak hindi doesn't mean I studied Kama Sutra."

"Pirate," I reminded her, giving a small pout. "Doesn't mean its not something I can teach you though" I brightened. "We'll have to get creative now that we've got a little visitor with us" I said, rubbing her belly once more. She seemed to be comforted whenever I rubbed her stomach. _Must be a lady thing. _ I traced the line of her hipbone to where her breaches were tightly laced..._so tempting_. Suddenly I felt her hand grasp mine.

"Jack...Its been a long day...sleep with me?" Her eyes were pleading.

"Absolutely, Lizzie" I gave a rogue grin, beginning to unlace her breaches.

"No, I didn't...." She blushed again. "Please understand...I just want to sleep...with you...just for tonight." Her eyes were soft and I understood. And it nearly killed me. She wasn't ready quite yet, wasn't used to my being around again. I stifled a groan. I would be patient...for her...for as long as I could. And considering how uncomfortably tight the front of my breaches were at the moment, I wouldn't be able to wait more than tonight. _I'm sure she'll be ready by tomorrow, God please let her be ready by tomorrow. Huh, thats odd. I just prayed to God for me to ravage someone. I wonder if that happens often. I guess we're not living in sin anymore so its alright. I'm still talking to myself...why am I still talking to myself? Bloody erection making me crazy, stop it bugger! _

I gave a light groan, looking at my prize in front of me and realizing there'd be no plundering tonight. "You have _no _idea, Lizzie." I began, my voice low and raspy. "How badly I want to make love to you right now." I closed my eyes and rubbed her stomach again, sighing. "Alright, love. Just sleepin tonight." I uncomfortably tried to sit down at my table and prop up my feet, finally settling and taking a swig of rum. My breaches were still uncomfortably tight. I was going to have to do something about that. _Think of the Whelp naked, no, no, NO BAD BRAIN! Think of Barbossa...wearing norrie's wig in a dress. Oh, that did it. I'm not sure I'll ever get over that image._

"Jack, do you have to drink rum?" Elizabeth's voice broke my rather disturbing train of thought. Realizing at last what she'd said, my expression turned to horror. "At least in front of me? You know I can't because of the baby." She finished.

"Oh." _Bugger, I forgot about that. _"Sure, love, see? All gone." I stored the bottle in the desk drawer. _I'll finish that later. _

I set down me rum bottle and rise from the table, finally settling onto the bed behind her and pulling her close to me. "I love you desperately." I murmured. Our cheeks were pressed together, and I could feel her smile.

"I love you too.'

I leaned down and murmured against her lips "Sweet dreams".

"Sukhad Sapne" she whispers.

**ooo**


	3. Sunrise and Kohl

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Jack Sparrow, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction. Sadly, I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

XXXXX

I watched as my lover slumbered beside me. I awoke slowly, knowing for the first time in many a year, I felt at peace. Our bodies were close, our heartbeats matched, our breathing one.

I smiled to myself as I realized, I could stay in this position forever and be happy. _I have it really bad. Maybe I should go outside...the fresh air could help clear my head._

I carefully rose out of bed to watch rosy-fingered dawn claim the star-strewn sky. The sunrises always reminded me of my journeys and adventures at Worlds End...and of Jack.

Like him, the sunrise was sneaky, creeping westward bit by bit, stealing the Moon's domain. But when it's true colors were shown, it was beautiful.

My feelings towards Jack had always been...complicated. Will, of course had been the first obstacle. But Will aside, I had to accept my own destiny before I could truly open my heart to another . Falling for my pirate mentor had been the final step on what my old societal friends would call the road to my destruction, but what I saw as freedom. From the moment Jack had lovingly spoken of his ship and his freedom upon the rum-runner's island, he had entranced me. We were so different, and yet so alike. We were perfect together - we loved and hated passionately, testing the other's limits, fighting for each other and what we loved. I shook my head, I was only skimming the surface. How could I even begin to put the intricate bond between Jack and I into words?

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. I turned around to find Gibbs standing behind me.

"Thinkin' 'bout Jack, eh lass? I allus knows a pining missus when I sees 'un. Mark my words, 'e'll come 'round soon. He's only been with the Pearl, the men and the sea for a while now. Should take a bit o' time to adjust like."

"I have faith in him, Mr. Gibbs, but I'm not pining. I'm _contemplating_."

"Aye, well I best leave ye to it then." He tipped his head and strolled towards the poop deck. I let my mind wander once more, lost in the surreal beauty of my surroundings and the beauty of the ocean and did not feel someone approaching me.

" 's just me, love" said a deep-voiced and sleepy Jack. He was clothed in only his breeches and bandana, his kohl blurred and smeared from sleep. I reached to blend the blackness when his voice stopped my actions.

"Won't do no good 'lest we do it proper." Without another word he led me back into his..._our_...cabin.

XXXXX

Jack pulls me gently forward, my hand tight, safe and warm within his. _It feels right. Just because I've chosen piracy does not mean I am not free to enjoy innocent intimacy with my lover_.

We are standing in front of his desk. I feel suddenly shy in his presence, as if the time spent apart and wedged between us. I keep my eyes averted, but I know he is watching me as he opens the various drawers, giving me tantalizing peeks of his treasures and keepsakes. _He always keeps me curious, always questioning._ Eventually, he opens the correct drawer and pulls out an old snuff silver box. One I haven't seen before.

"Jack, since when do you smoke...or is it opium?"

" 's just the box for me kohl. Will you do the honours, Lizzie?" he says, his eyes smiling and gold teeth gleaming.

My hands tremble as I pry open the box and dab my fingers into it's contents_. Its not fair. I'm carrying his child and he can still make me feel positively weak._

I take his cheek in one hand and gently smear the kohl on his top and lower lids, making careful circles before switching to the other eye. When I stop to replenish the kohl on my finger, I sneak a glance at his eyes. The scorching heat from his gaze warms me to my very core and I feel the heat flare between my legs.

"What has India done to you, Elizabeth? You need to look much more piratey." says Jack, looking me up and down, making my shiver pleasurably. _He was right all along, I'm too curious for my own good. I cannot resist his temptation..._

" Will you do the honours, Jack?" I whisper, my lips parted...anticipating the touch of his upon my own, wanting to drown in the widening pools of his irises.

His voice is a low rumble. "Only with pleasure, love."

He dips his finger into the kohl and gently smears it across my eyes. "Much more better." he declares. I watch him open a new drawer and pull out something shiny. He quickly conceals the object in his hand and begins to run his hands through my hair. I close my eyes and loose my self in the sensations tingling on my scalp as he weaves and combs.

"There." he states.

I look down and see a small golden ring braided into my hair.

"Jack...Where di.."

"Helped make it. Borrowed a few tail hairs from an elephant, without permission, and weaved 'em into the gold."

"Jack...are you telling the truth? Really?" He leans over to me and takes my hand in his, smiling. "Every word, love. Now we best get dressed, should Gibbs start complaining about not doing a speck of honest pirating. He's gotten curmudgeonly in his years."

"Aye" I reply, handing him his shirt and his beloved "effects". We dress silently, helping each other with buckles and buttons and stroll out onto deck.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack bellows.

"Aye, Captain!"

"Location?"

"Just out of the Bay of Bengal, and just past Sri Lanka, sir."

"Good man. Dismissed."

As Gibbs starts to walk away, I hear Jack cry "Oi, hold up there Gibbs."

I stifle a very un-pirate like giggle as Jack scurries over to his first mate, arms and effects swinging wildly.

"How be the rum stocks" Jack asks in a stage whisper

"We're runnin' a bit low, Cap'n"

Jack turns towards me. "Feel like a brief stop in Port?"

"Yes, lets. Upon my soul I do swear for a bath" I respond, trying to mimic Jack's unusual speech, but failing miserably. Jack gives a low chuckle. "There be plenty of bathhouses in Vijayadurg. Indian pirate port." he says. "I'll make sure you've got a room reserved." He turns back to Gibbs.

"See to the stocks."

"Jack?" he turns around as I beckon him with my finger. Gibbs sees the look in his eyes and makes a hasty exit. Although I believe he is a romantic sot at the core, he becomes rather skittish at what he deems public displays of affection from me. "Jack? You need a bath too."

"I do not"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Yes you do"

"Do not"

"Yes you do"

"I do not! I had a bath last month." he huffs

"The ocean doesn't get the grease off, Jack. You need to take a bath for me...and for the baby." I ran my hand up his thigh, barely brushing his most sensitive spot to make my meaning clear. Jack let off a hiss and his eyes darkened as he understood my meaning.

"Alright love, a bath for two."

XXXXX

Hello!

I hope all the great reviewers enjoyed this chappie. Next up, Jack and Lizzie visit the pirate port of India and make a special stop at a unique bathhouse...a light smattering of smut (but I want to keep it PG-13 or T)...there might be a threesome, but who is the third party?!?! Find out in Chapter 4!

Lastly, I didn't too many votes regarding the popular location for an important scene to take place, so please remember to vote when you comment! I'll announce the winning location in Chapter 4.

Until then, mates!

SavvySparrowLuv


	4. A Bath for Two

**Disclaimer:** I had a wonderful dream that I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, so I made AWE a Sparrabeth franchise. Then I woke up and realized it all belongs to the Mouse - boo me.

------

I watched the sun make it's passage across the Indian sky. I watched my reflection drift past in the ocean's depths. I watched Jack's face become furrowed in concentration as he sunk deeper into his cartography. I walked aft, and squeezed the rail of the galleon. _She is as much my home now as Jack's_ I thought.

It was true, I'd never felt out of place on the Black Pearl. When I'd left with Jack from Tortuga in search of Will, I'd felt at ease and comforted by the consoling creaks and groans of the planks as the Pearl moved with a bone in her teeth towards adventure and exotic places.

Every inch of the Pearl showed Jack's loving care towards her, I thought. Her planks were dark with pitch and tar, the wheel smooth from Jack's late night caresses during storms. She flew Jack's colours. Her figurehead was the essence of piracy in Jack's eyes: the maiden holding a bird aloft to let it fly from her hand and be wild and free. _Yes,_ I thought, _she's Jack's ship through and through_.

In my childhood, I could only dream that I would receive the same love and treatment from such a free soul. Now, it had become my life. I was living my dream. I was that fledgling bird held high, with Jack helping gain my footing so I could fly.

The sound of a chair scraping against the planks withdrew me from my thoughts, and I turned to see that Jack had risen from his desk and was putting on his coat. I continued to observe him, content in watching his swaying movements as he roamed the ship. He stopped and talked with Gibbs, handing him a slip of paper. _Probably food and rum stock needs_. He paused to ask Ragetti to stop a fight between Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot (whom he'd named Larry after an old chum) and told Pintel to stop taking bets on the winner. Finally, he walked towards me.

"Ready to go, love?"

Ready? Ready to go where? I hadn't even realized we'd docked in port, so lost was I in my private musings.

"Yes, let's go."

------

Jack and I roam the streets and alleys of Vijayadurg. The sights and smells of the city's streets and alleyways threaten to overwhelm me. Coloured silks, animals in cages, spices, pleasurable company and taverns are jumbled across the port.

"Our place is right up there" Jack says.

I see a sign in the distance..."Esha's Kumuda" I say. " Desire's Pleasure of the Earth? This is the bathhouse?"

"Only the best in Vijayadurg, darlin' "

"Its a _Brothel_, Jack."

"Aye, but they've got nice, roomy bathrooms with hot water and large tubs meant for two. Its a unique bathhouse, one that pirates in particular just love."

"Free grog?" I couldn't help but ask him.

"No, love, unfortunately not. You'll see."

I let Jack lead me inside the doors. The smell of hookah smoke, burning opium, sweat, salt and arousal rises to meet us as we enter the house, the door's bells jingling behind us. Strumpets line the dark parlor, kohl rimming their eyes, their saris rumpled.I notice many of the women eye Jack with looks of hunger in their eyes. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and know Jack feels their stares too. But while I glower at their attention towards Jack, he seems to glow. _He always was one for female attention._

"Esha?" he asks a seedy man at a table.

The man jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards a room in the back. He leers at me, taking in my body and undressing me with his eyes. "If ye like, I wid be happy to take care of de little woman for ye."

"That won't be necessary." I say coldly while pulling a pistol from my boot. "I hardly need to be taken care of. "

"Besides, what purpose would a eunuch have with this 'ere lass? Singing lessons, mate?" Jack responds, twirling a dagger in his hand.

Eyes wide, the man nods and gestures towards the back room once more.

"Thought not." says Jack with a smug smile.

We enter the back room, only the smell of hookah smoke remains and I guess that this is the head woman's quarters.

"Esha!" Jack calls.

A stumpy women comes through a curtained doorway.

"Mayasa!" she cries, waddling over as fast as she can.

I give Jack a questioning look. "She calls you 'the one with a swinging gait' ?" I smirk.

His lip twitches but he greets Esha nonetheless. "We have a need for a special bath for me and...Mrs. Sparrow."

"Well, it looks like my little Mayasa got himself bent on a splice after all!" Esha chuckles, her whole frame shaking. "Come wid me, and I take you to your bath." She scuttles down a hallway with Jack and I in tow. I was not sad to leave the parlor or her room.

Esha opens a door into a spacious bathroom. The sunken tub, or rather pool, in the middle of the room makes up for all my previous discomfort in the parlor and the very sight of the steam curling upwards in spirals sends shivers through my body making me anxious to hop in.

Esha deposits soap, towels and other necessities in a neat pile beside the tub and turns towards Jack and I. "You just leave the old clothes by the door, and I will have one of the girls clean dem for you." She bows and leaves the two of us alone.

My resistance is worn down, and I cannot wait any longer. I strip off my boots, run to the tub and plunge my feet into the warmth.

"Oh..."

Though my closed lids, I sense Jack settle beside me and hear the small splash as his legs enter the water. I can smell his musky scent and the salt of the sea. Jack sees my twitching nose.

"The salt you smell is in the water, love. That's the surprise - it's heated sea water, savvy?"

"Savvy" I reply, too lost in the warm sensation of the water lapping my toes to really pay attention. We begin to undress, each leaving piles of dirty laundry for the girls. I deposit my breast bindings lastly onto my pile and submerge into the water. As I surface, I see Jack easing into the tub, our piles of clothes missing. _I suppose he put them out for Esther, Eshu...whatever her bloody name was_.

"I think I've gone to Paradise, Jack." I can feel the layers of caked dirt becoming clean skin and can feel my aching muscles relax.

"Not quite yet, love. But soon enough." The low purr of his voice makes me tremble and I draw closer to him. The salt water adds buoyancy to my movements and coats my skin like a layer of silk. Jack pulls me onto his lap and claims my lips, flicking his tongue for entrance to let it tangle with my own. A low moan escapes my lips. _Its been too long since I've tasted him like this. _ Jack stiffens. "I've missed that sound, along with the screamin' of me name. Lets see how far we get, love." I nod and run my fingers through his hair as he continues to assault the inner crevices of my mouth with his wicked tongue. I feel a growing pressure against my stomach and know it's not the baby kicking. Jack halts in his exploration of my mouth and lowers his head to my expanding stomach.

"Baby?" he says against my stomach "Its Jack, your father. I'm about to ravish your mother senseless, so hold on."

With that he flips me over on my back so I'm floating in the water, spreads my legs apart and positions himself.

"Hmmm..." he says, splashing the warm water against me, making me gasp and arch my back. "I've got Elizabeth and the sea, what a lovely threesome" he grins wickedly.

"Jack..." my voice fails as he brushes my curls with his hand.

" Just...shut it...ravish me" I finally finish, too breathless to fully articulate my sentence.

"As you wish, love"

------

**A/N: **You reviewers are awesome - thanks for the continued support and encouragement. Those helpful comments just keep the chapters coming. No new chapter for a few days, but please bear with me. The location votes are in and The New World is the winner! Kenya, Iceland and Namibia were also popular, so those may be included as well. Thanks for the votes, loves. New chappie ASAP : )

Oh, I made a manip of Lizzie in her Indian garb from chapter one, if you want to check it out, visit this link: http://community. yours,

SavvySparrowLuv


	5. Daughter of Neptune

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to Pirates of the Caribbean except plot, my POTC scrapbook and my Pirate waffles, but I'm working on it. I also don't own the lyrics to O Rey Chhori in "Lagaan".**

**A/N: I'm changing things up this time around - making the chapter a bit longer than usual for starters and breaking it up a bit more. Let me know if you like this style or if you prefer the older way better.**

**ooo**

I watched her cautiously as she secured her footing up the gangplank to the Pearl before following her up to the deck. I had only realized in our conversations leaving the bathhouse that the birth of our child was only a few months away. This thought was shattering to me. I was a bloody pirate. A scallywag who scourged the seas with his pregnant wife in tow - _Though, I wouldn't have it any other way. _Feelings of nervousness were new to me and I didn't like them. _Bugger it all, I can't even drink rum to gather me thoughts now with Lizzie's...condition. Bugger_. The root of my mental musings, however, seemed completely unaware of my inner turmoil, seeming to glow as she visited the various crewmen scattered around the deck. _Maybe she's right. A bath can do you good after all, especially a bath for two._ I shook my head in an attempt to rally my thoughts.

"Gibbs, Cotton! And Larry too I suppose..." I called.

"Time to go home, don't you think?"

"Aye Cap'n, which route do ye fancy? Through the Mediterranean or past the Cape of Good 'Ope?"

I heard a small pop beside me ear._ Blast it_. They'd shown up again.

It was probably Lizzie's fault that they'd even shown up in the first place with all her talk of "being a good man". They were a new experience to me as well, but they served as good company sometimes even though they got on my nerves. _I don't think I can survive anymore new "feelings" at the moment - bleh. _

"Through the Mediterranean to be sure, Jacky, there's lots o' them East India Company Ships through there - think of all the swag and rum we could pick up, savvy?" said the little 'un I called Drunk from my right shoulder, raising his little rum bottle in salute.

"Belay that! What are you doing, tellin' 'im to go through the Mediterranean? He'd have to pass by England, and it's the hangman's noose there for sure. Plus there are always the corsairs to think of, Armand still isn't pleased with you. " retorted the other, whom I viewed as a sober version of myself and thus called him Sober, swinging on a beaded dreadlock.

"I don't like the sound of that." I said

"Don't like the sound of what exactly, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, a wary look in his eye.

"Give us a minute!**"** the three of us replied. We continued our discussion for quite some time while Gibbs had the grace to look uncomfortable.

"Go past Africa, pick up some new crew, lots o' gold...not to mention a few saucy wenches waitin' for you, savvy?" Drunk slurred in my ear.

"Aye, but there's the doldrums to consider not to mention you might run into the Whelp - he's rumored to haunt those waters..." Sober countered.

"Shut it. 'S worth the risk, laddie. Think of all the ports for your bonny lass...do you want Gibbs as your midwife? I mean, think about it. He doesn't have the face for a bonnet." Drunk finished.

"You've got a point there. Now, go away. Oi, not you Gibbs. The Cape of Good Hope it is, trim sail, toute sweet."

"Aye, Cap'n"

"Oi, Lizzie!" I called. I silently braced myself for her reactions, she would not take what I had to say easily.

"I'm taking you off crew rotations". At her angered expression I continued "It's for your own good, love, and for the baby. Gibbs be the only chap here with any medics training, it could come early if you keep working, darlin'. Would you not like to have the little lad or lass on shore?"

"Aye." She responded, her eyes still stormy.

"Thought so, love. Now that we've reached an accord, know that we plan to sail to the Cape of Good Hope."

"Will I be presented to King Neptune and his court?" I gave a low chuckle, I'd forgotten it was her first trip across the equator. When I took her to India, we'd gone through the Mediterranean route in disguise.

"Course you will, darlin' ".

She nodded and climbed up into the lower levels of the rigging once more, watching the stars drop their veils and begin to glint in the twilight.I peered up at her for a while, before returning to my captain's duties. Eventually, I heard a distant sound drifting down from aloft...Elizabeth. She was standing in the rigging once more, singing softly to herself. I can't identify the tune, but hear snippets of the Hindi words. _Must have learned it in India_

"_Oh Rey Chhore  
Oh Re Chhore Maan Bhi Le Baat Mori  
Maine Pyaar Tujhi Se Hai Kiya  
Tere Bin Main Jiya To Kya Jiya  
Tere Naino Mein Yeh Jo Kajal Hai  
Sapno Ka Badal Hai  
Man Tere Hi Kaaran Pagal Hai  
Oh re Chhore ah Oh_

_Chalun Mein Sang Sang Teri Raah Mein  
Bas Teri Chaaha Mein_

_Oh Oh Saavariya Oh"_

"Elizabeth...wot's that you're singing, love? Sounds familiar, but I can't for the life of me remember what it is." She hopped down onto the deck and stood beside me at the rail. "Indian lovers' song, Jack." Her boots had suddenly become very interesting to her and held her gaze. " I sang it in India to remind me of you."

"I'm right here, why sing it now?"

"Because I love you, Jack."

_Hm...I'm feeling amatory and unusual...I'll give it a try meself. _ I cleared my throat.

_"Oh rey Chhori, Jo Hai Yeh Nikhaar Aur Ye Singaar  
To Kyun Na Kaamna Jaage  
Tera Ujla Ujla Jo Roop Hai Youvan Ki Dhoop Hai_"

I sang back to her in a low voice. She seemed surprised that I could sing well...that in and of itself was not terribly surprising, considering the last time she heard me sing was in a drunk warble while we were marooned. I look into her eyes and see they are swimming with tears.

"Lizzie? Are you alright, love?"

"You speak Hindi?" she asked, her voice thick. A my nod, she continued. Jack, that was so...beautiful. I'm crying because I'm happy,don't be daft." she sniffed. At my questioning look she explained "Its the pregnancy, makes my mood change."

"Come on love, I know what will dry those tears. But first of all, sing the one about the bad eggs" She was too heavy to lift, so I led her as she sang into the cabin and shut the the doors.

**ooo**

We continue our journey south and I still marvel at her. _She hates not working with the crew._ I tell her to enjoy her time off, and that we'll be approaching the equator soon. She's miffed at me once more, and I can't understand it. _Women - can't live with 'em, sure as the locker can't live without 'em._

"Love?" I call gently, knowing she's sure to be cranky if I use the "tone" again._ I'm not even sure what this bloody "tone" is! Pregnant wenches are very odd _I decide.She's standing at the bow of the ship, watching as we dip up and down with the surf, closing her eyes as the ocean sprays her face with a salty mist. She looks beautiful and strong, her hair fanned behind her in the favorable wind, eyes closed, hands gripping a line.

She turns towards me. " 's time to prepare for your ceremo-whatsit-called thing, savvy?"

"What's to prepare?"

"Well, there's the proper dress you've got to wear, and the braids for starters."

"Dress?" she questions, that glint in her eye once more. "Be careful Jacky, or there'll be no fun for you tonight." Sober reminds me. "Aye, just like last night" Drunk says, pouting.

"JACK!"

"Wha?"

"You've been staring into space for the past few moments." Her tone becomes accusatory. "Did you raid the rum stocks again?"

"No! Besides, my ship, my stocks, ergo...my rum." I answer, indignant.

"Nonetheless, you mentioned my wearing a dress. Would you care to explain?"

"Court of Neptune rules, peapod. You must dress as what you ...er...are" I gesture across her body.

"Ah. Jack, I thought you had no dress in your cabin?"

"Correct, love. No dress in my cabin, but coconut head or the creepy one with the wooden eye might 'ave one."

"I though Pintel and Ragetti got rid of them?"

"Apperently some sort of guilty pleasure...eunuchs" I whisper. Her eyes are shining once more, so I continue. "But we've got to get you in a dress and braid your hair all over - tradition and all that."

"Alright. You see to my braids and I'll see to the dress, savvy?" she says.

"Savvy"

**ooo**

We're aproaching the equator, its very close now."All hands on deck, scurry, scurry! We're approaching King Neptune's Court!" The crew files out from below deck. _Bugger, its time for formalities again. Pull yourself together, mate_. I sigh and begin "Will the members of the exalted King Neptune's Court step forward and join your Captain." Gibbs, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, Penrod and Teally step forward, leaving Larry, Quinten, Jonathan and Lizzie behind. "Pollywogs" I address them "Let ye be ready to hear the Rites of Passage across the dividing line. Master Gibbs, do proceed." Gibbs steps forward and said "To be joinin' the Court of King Neptune, the pollywogs must do what this here paper says...". "That don't sound like no proclamation, I thought it was s'posed to be proper like" Ragetti interrupts. "Pirate's edition, pipe down" Gibbs replies harshly before continuing. "Ye must sacrifice your rum share to the noble King Neptune, feel the sting of his wrath and beg forgiveness through kissing the royal babe." Gibbs looks at me, before asking "Now who here can act as the royal babe? They must have a large belly."

Of course, most of the sailors pointed to fair Lizzie or to Gibbs himself. "Capn? Orders?" scowled Gibbs.

Not liking the idea of Elizabeth kissing any of the men's bellies or them kissing hers, I answer "Let's skip that one, shall we? We'll just do the rum bit. Most painful part anyway. Ready the stocks." Gibbs and the other crewman bring forth the rum, handing a bottle each to the pollywogs. "What about Larry" Marty points out "He doesn't get rum." "We could dump 'is parrot food" says Gibbs. With my consent, the three pollywogs bow their heads, and pour their rum into the sea. Larry just squawks, flaps his wings and brushes his food into the depths. _Hmmm... don't see that everyday_. Being satisfied with the sacrifices of the male crew, I turn to my lover.

"Elizabeth, you've got to do something extra."

"Is that so?"

"Aye, 'tis so." I say, sweeping her down and kissing her as we pass over the equator. I feel something small pressing against my stomach and I realize my unborn child is pressing its little foot against me.

"Well, that wasn't so painful" she says, blinking in surprise and rubbing her stomach.

"Now, you're a daughter of Neptune , darlin'. And judging from the little 'un's kicking, it is too. "

**ooo**

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Hope you liked this new chappie. I should have a new update in a few days. "Oh Rey Chhori" is a beautiful Hindi song, if you'd like to hear it (and see other supplemental material), visit my livejournal page at savvysparrowluv dot livejournal dot com. At that link, you can see the translated lyrics to the song, get a link to hear the song and see a manip of Lizzie in her Indian garb from Chapter 1.**

**Please send me a little review so I know you're there! They make my day and make me smile : D**


	6. Mukanda

**Disclaimer: I can't think up a cute disclaimer at the moment, so I'll just say I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. All I own is some plot, a few OCs and some pocket lint. **

**A/N: Special thanks to my amazing beta EvilKath! She gets a rumcake all to herself : D**

**ooo**

I watched the horizon. It was always so tantalizingly close and yet so infuriatingly far from my grasp. But that alone made it worth chasing. It was a never-ending, exhilarating chase that had taken me to the end of the earth and back. It had brought me to the Sea and to the _Pearl_. It had led me to my Elizabeth.

I noticed a speck on the horizon and peered into my _huge-ish_ spyglass. _Mine's bigger than Barbossa's...and the Whelp's_. I smiled smugly to myself upon these thoughts that only boosted my male ego. _Ah...just lovely._

"Hard to port, Mr. Gibbs. We've got ourselves a merchant vessel riding a wee bit low in the water. I think it would be best if we lightened her load a bit, savvy?"

"Aye, right to it then. Which colors should we fly? French? Spanish? British?" I opened my mouth to reply, but Elizabeth had crept up behind me and replied herself.

"Nay, hoist the colors." She flashed me that special smile and continued "I like a good challenge."

"Elizabeth, I don't think that is the best idea at the moment as you are, to the eye, obviously female and abundantly pregnant. Best not to attract their attention just yet, love. That way, we still have a chance to run away if fighting should come about" I said

"Like I said, I like a good challenge." She replied, smirking when she lightly bumped my shoulder as she walked past. Elizabeth turned back to me "One with most swag wins, eh?" Ah, that explained it. She was starting up our old challenge. We would board the ship and "persuade" the captives to relinquish their personal valuables to us. Whoever out of the two of us had the most swag, won a favor from the other. The game got really interesting after our _marr-iage_.

Cotton led the Pearl up to the other vessel, the merchant crew was already on deck and looked ready to surrender on the spot. I grimaced, it was like dealing with shivering pups. _No challenge in it at all_. I glanced towards Lizzie, her eyes were misty. _Bad time to get emotional Lizzie!_ "Look at them, Jack. They can't be older than seventeen" she said.

"T'was their choice, love. Check the holds, will you? I'll be along in a moment." She nodded, hastily drying her misty eyes. We went our separate ways. I targeted the quivering Captain.

"You there!" I bellowed at the Captain. "Where is this ship's destination mate?"

The Captain opened his mouth several times, no sound coming out. "Mate, I'm not Davy Jones, no need to look like a fish - savvy?"

"England." the captain finally said. "We're headed to England"

"Ah...and wot be your name?"

"Captain Brobdingnagian" He answered, chin held up.

My crew looked perplexed, but I could not stop the laughter coming out of my mouth. The crew followed my example and began laughing too. "You're not a eunuch are you? Compensating and all?" The captain turned red and opened his mouth to retort, but his, I would assume to be pompous, speech was cut off abruptly.

"Jack!" I heard Lizzie call, her voice raspy with urgency. Her face had a greenish tinge, and I felt a stone sink into my stomach. Lizzie didn't feel ill over trifles. "You better come down to the bilges, its not treasure down there...its...people." I grabbed the captain's throat and pressed him against the mast. "People aren't cargo, mate. I'll deal with you later." As I spoke, I chained him to the mast. "If any of you even thinks of unchaining 'im...I'll have your guts for garters and make sure you are a eunuch, savvy?"

"I taught him that one, I did! " Chattered Pintel excitedly from the rail. I however had no time for frivolity. I hated slavers, they were the scum of the seas. They were the reason I'd turned pirate, meself. I put my hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and she seemed grateful for my touch.

"It's horrible, Jack. I...I can barely stand it." We descended into the darkness of the holds, the rank smell of human waste, blood and despair rose to meet us. It was enough to make even the staunchest of pirates nauseated.

"Oi, who do you name as your leader?" I called into the dank darkness of the bilges. Only the swish of the water can be heard until a deep voice called "Mukanda Nyokabi". "Lets get you all out on deck mate. See to it will you, love?" I said. I scurried up the ladder to go topside and strode over to Captain Eunuch.

"Captain, rest assured that we are taking over this ship and you will most decidedly... not... be on it. However, I can be a merciful man even to those who do not deserve it." I groaned inwardly upon voicing these claims _I've been around the bloody commodore and bloody whelp to long, I'm starting to sound all 'noble"._ I turned to Gibbs. "Cast 'em adrift, mate".

I gave the captain my attention once more "I'm gonna give you something to remember me by, savvy?" I drew my sword and slowly cut an 'S' onto the forehead of the captain, ignoring his gasps. I reached down and drew a pouch from my belt, withdrawing some ashes which I rubbed into the wound. From past converses with African members of my crew, I knew the scar would be raised if ashes were added. "May you always be marked as a slaver, mate."

I nodded to Gibbs, signaling him to herd the crew and their Captain into the longboat. As the bottom of the dinghy touched the surf I called "This is the day you will always remember as the day you were marked by Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Jack?" Lizzie says "The men will be freed and given the ship, aye?"

"This ship or join me crew, love. It be their choice, now." I looked up to Mukanda, who had been speaking with the now-liberated slaves. "T 'ree of us will join de crew, the rest will return to their homes. Jamil, Nyatui and I will be joinin' de crew."

I gestured towards the _Pearl_. "Welcome aboard."

**ooo**

I coax the _Pearl_ into port once more. _Haven't been to Kenya in a while. Nice place to show Lizzie around, lots of nooks and crannies to do fun things in..._

"Jack?" Her voices shakes me from my daydreams. "Can we stop by a birthing house?"

"Something wrong, love?" I ask, feeling a sudden wave of panic.

"No, I was just wanting to see how the locals care for their young children. I'd seen the slaves in Port Royal carry their babies upon their backs, they could still labor that way. Just thought it might be useful on the ship."

"Sounds good to me, darlin'" She pats my shoulder and goes below deck once more. "Oi!" I call, she turns around. "What are you waiting for, we can go now." I gesture to the dinghy being lowered into the water. I gently take her hand and lead her into the dinghy and address the crew before climbing in myself. "Should be gone all day, gentlemen. Gibbs, you're in charge. Pick six lads to stay aboard, the rest: enjoy the sweet escence that is an African port."

"Captain" Mukanda calls. "If you like, I be happy to come ashore and show the lady de port."

"There'll be now 'showing' here!"

"Jack, don't be daft. Being shown Kenya by a local would be magnificent. Please join us Mukanda." I watch him lower himself into the dinghy, and I can swear his expression is one of smugness.

Our journey to shore is a silent one. Ashore, Lizzie seems overwhelmed by the wonders of the markets. " 'S not like India at all, is it darlin'?" She shakes her head and inhales the rich scents of the soil. I laugh softly, remembering my reactions when I first set foot on African soil. "Welcome to Kenya, Lizzie." We wander the streets together, and I think how the ports of Kenya are unlike most pirate-friendly ports. Brothels are scarce, rotten medula berries are a popular treat and the people aren't completely drunk. "Alright, Elizabeth. Let's see to the whats-it-called first."

"I know of de place 'ere. And it nae be a brothel neither, Miss 'lizabeth." Mukanda says in his cavernous voice, looking at Lizzie. "It just be down de way a bit, Captain Sparrow." He points to a white, non-descript looking building.

_Doesn't look like much, but I suppose I shouldn't underestimate it._

"My sistah runs de place. She be a good woman, Miss 'lizabeth, she 'elp you wid de child to come." I watch as my Lizzie gives Mukanda a flash of that smile I know so well. As a rule, I try not to be a jealous or possessive person. _Like the bloody stupid Whelp_. But seeing Lizzie bestow that smile I have grown to love upon another man, was suffciently difficult for my ego to handle.

"Mukanda, tell us about yourself, man." I say, making my eyes stare straight ahead so I don't glare at the freed slave.

"My story? It nae be a long 'un. I was born into the Masaai tribe, dat be why me last name is Nyokabi, and lived wid tem all of my life. When I was born, me mama noticed 'ow strong I be and named me "Mukanda", 'strong cord'. I became a warrior for my people, I fought for them bravely. But I wanted to be learned, so came into de markets every so often to learn english. Last time, I was caught by de slavers and put on dat ship to go to the sugar plantations."

"I thought the ship was headed for England." Lizzie interrupts

"De Captain, 'e lied. We was to work in with the sugar canes. But dat be my story, and 'ere is the birthing house." He steps forward and opens the door for Lizzie and I, but I get the distinct feeling that he only holds the door open to me because I am his Captain.

"Kitoto!" Mukanda calls. A young dark-skinned woman peers around a door frame. "Mukanda?" She runs across the room and embraces her brother. _They sure do chatter a bit_ I think as they begin speaking in Swahili.

I clear my throat to remind them that we are here. "Kitoto, this is Miss 'Lizabeth and Captain Jack Sparrow. I be sailing on 'is ship now, and Miss 'Lizabeth want to talk to a midwife about de baby." He turns to face us "I will wait outside, Captain."

"May I assume that Miss Elizabeth is Elizabeth Sparrow?"

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Sparrow." Lizzie says hurridly.

"Ah, I thought it so. Me brother, 'e understand pirates, but 'e no understand that these pirates be joined, I tink. What cannae do to 'elp?""

Swallowing, Lizzie replies "I'd like you to answer some questions I have about the baby and caring for it."

"Anyting for a friend of my brother, miss. What cannae answer for ye?"

I let myself fade into the shadows as I watched the two women. The shadows were always a good place to be, a good place to observe. I loved those moments when Lizzie simply forgot I was there and I could enjoy the sight of her with all defences down, with no boundaries.

Kitoto began showing Lizzie how to fashion a cloth sling upon the hip or back so she could carry the child upon the ship. "See miss, ye can be strong even wid de child. Although it nae just woman's work."

"Jack, come over here." Lizzie calls me, waving me over with her hand. "I'm not going to carry the baby all the time, so you need to know how to do this to."

"Love, _pirate_."

"_Pirate_." She replies, eyes flashing dangerously. _I may be daft, but I'm not stupid._ I think to myself "Aye, this is when you back off laddie" said Sober. _Bugger off! _

_"_True enough, darlin'. Touche'. Now how do you tie this knot here?"

Kitoto just smiles at me in a way that remineces Tia Dalma and says "Aye, I tink we 'ave a Kufuo on our hands, miss! He must share de birth pangs wid you - de rearing of de child. Aye, you be a strong woman indeed Mrs Sparrow!"

**ooo**

**A/N: We meet once again! Hope you all like this chappie. Our adventures in Kenya continue next time : ) For now, slices of rum cake to those who review. I've gotten over 2,400 hits and 48 reviews, and reviews make me smile.**


	7. Beads

**Disclaimer: Can't think up a cute disclaimer, so this is what you get. Don't own nuthin'.**

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful and supportive beta EvilKath!**

**ooo**

I watched as they roamed through the dusty streets, opposites in practically every way. I was content to linger behind them, I could watch them through my lowered lashes and consume my rich surroundings. Kenya was beautiful, and like Jack said, so different from my home in India. Strings of multicolored beads were displayed at every vendor in the market, ropes of herbs and jars of spices lined every table. Animals I'd never even seen were ready for purchase.

I turned my gaze back to the two men. Jack was casually strolling down the walk, looking as nonchelant as possible, letting his hand stray and nick a few beads here and there. I wasn't sure if they were for him, or for me. Mukanda wasn't a pirate yet, he selected his purchases and paid for them fairly. In the days of my youth, I would have thought this show of gentlemanly values in a "savage" to be wonderful. Now, I prefered Jack's methods entirely. _I've been corrupted through and through, and Jack is completely to blame. _I thought, snatching up a few beads myself. I continued to watch the two men, marveling in their differences. They were both handsome, not even I could deny that. Jack, having felt my gaze, let his swagger become more pronounced and I admired the sway of his rear as we walked towards the docks.

We climbed into the dinghy and Mukanda began to row towards the ship. Jack was standing at the bow, his hair blown back from the western wind, his bandana flapping. Our journey to the _Pearl _ was spent in an unsettling silence, Jack seeming content to brood upon his thoughts, Mukanda content to simply row us back to the ship, and I content to simply watch and observe. As we reached the ship, Mukanda helped me aboard, while Jack strode off to the cabin. I nodded my thanks to Mukanda, and traced Jack's steps.

The sight I found inside the cabin was nothing less than comical. Jack was sitting at his desk, bottle of rum in hand, hat drawn low over his eyes, pretending to slumber. _He looks absolutely ridiculous. He cannot think I actually believe he is asleep._ Well, I knew at least one way to get him up again. "Jack" I said softly. Getting no answer, I turned around and began to make a big show of taking off my clothes, leaving them in a pile by his chair. Finally, I took the hat from his head and placed it upon my own. "Jack?" I said again, watching his face. "What?" He asked, eyes still closed. "Can't a man have some shut eye?" "Not if he is given proper...distraction." He slowly opened one eye, then the other, leaning back in his chair and looking me up and down. He grinned at me lewdly. "No way I'm goin' back to sleep now, darlin' "

**ooo**

We both laid on the twisted sheets, breathing heavily. He paused before taking me. "Tell me you're mine " Jack growled in my ear, his breath stirring the sensitive hairs that lined the nape of my neck. "Tell me you you're mine, and I can be greedy and never share you" he said again, driving me mad with his feather-light kisses on my neck.

"Tell me."

His voice was deep and raspy with his desire. He sucked on that insanely sensitive spot below my ear while he pressed his hardened girth against my swollen and weeping center.

"Tell me now, Lizzie!"

"Oh..yes! Yes, Jack! I will always be yours, you will always be mine..." I broke off, gasping. "I will always, always be yours Jack. Never doubt that." He looked deep into my eyes and rested his forehead upon mine. I was touched by this display of tenderness. Usually while we made love, he was wild and passionate as he took me, leaving tenderness and embraces for the time when our passions were sated.

"Thank you, love. Just needed to hear it. Now, I think I've got a bit of plundering to do love."

"By your leave, Captain" I gasped.

**ooo**

I hear footsteps nearing the cabin. I grab the sheet and wrap it around myself. "Miss 'Lizabeth?" I hear Mukanda call. " I hear some strange sounds comin' from the cabin, are ye alrigh? " I hear Jack grumble beside me and I shush him. "I'm more than fine, Mukanda. Thank you for your concern." I smacked my lover on the arm as he continued to mouth the words with me. "Stop it, you'll make me laugh!" I hissed. "I can do more than make you laugh, love." he replies, all seriousness now. "Last night would be a... _ consummate _ example darlin'." he finishes, making me blush with his double entendre.

"That is good, Miss 'Lizabeth." Mukanda continues outside our closed door. "I 'ave someting to show you, will you come outside?"

"Now isn't the best time...perhaps later?" Jack is nuzzling against my stomach and I'm biting my lip to keep the groans spilling from my lips.

"I just 'ave some beads for you - some metal chains. I leave them on the door."

Jack sighs as we hear him walk away from the cabin. "Why don't you like him, Jack?"

"Lizzie, he just proposed to you in a matter of speaking."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Elizabeth, he's been after you all day today! Talking to you, looking at you, almost..._touching_ you. Now he's given you the metal bead chains - a Masai marri-age proposal." He finishes

"Jack – you're jealous." I exclaim.

"What? Am not."

"Are too. And how do you know so much about the Masai?"

"Not my first trip to Africa, peapod." He says, effectively ending the argument with that smile that first melted my heart.

"You win this time, Captain."

**ooo**

I sneak out of the cabin, sure that Jack's snores will cover my exit. I resist the temptation to watch him sleep, his beaded beard moving back and forth as he snores. But with the birth only a month or so away, Jack doesn't like me to be on deck very much, so I take my opportunities when they present themselves.

"De Captain don't know ye is on deck, aye?" Mukanda's deep voice startles me. _I've gotten so flighty since the pregnancy. No one except Jack was able to sneak up behind me._

"Mukanda, you gave me a fright. No, he doesn't know."

"I know it must be hard, Miss 'Lizabeth, being de Captain's sistah. But I tink he just wannae protect ye."

"Sister?" I ask with a dawning realization. "You think that Captain Sparrow is my...brother?"

"Aye, ye is Miss 'Lizabeth Sparrow, no?" he continues without pausing for my answer "De Captain is a good man, Miss 'Lizabeth, and 'e cares for ye."

"Aye, that he does." My reasons for not clarifying my relationship with Jack to Mukanda were unclear even to me. I had many reasons to enlighten him, but one nagging suspicion that I should keep my mouth shut. _Doesn't seem to be doing any harm, and the crew doesn't seem keen to enlighten him either. I'll just see how this turns out. _

Mukanda leaves me alone with my thoughts, and I watch the sky grow dark with the approaching dusk. Jack comes up behind me and smirked at my surprise. I recall the words of Gibbs, confided to me in a Tortuga bar, long ago. "_Sneaky as a jackdaw and quiet as a cat. Jack could best the devil at 'is own game."_

_"_ So its 'miss' Elizabeth Sparrow now is it, love?" He smirks. " How is it that half my crew thinks that we are united in near-holy matrimony, and the other is under the distinct impression that you are my sister or daughter?"

"Ask Mukanda. He seems to think that you're a good man, and just want to protect me."

" Now how on earth would he get that impression?" Jack asks, rubbing my stomach as he often does.

"Jack." I reply, eyebrows raised.

"I get it, let's talk about something else, eh?"

"Thanks, Jack. So...have you thought about any names for the baby?" _We haven't talked about the baby much._ Jack's surprise at finding me pregnant had stifled many conversations about the baby. While he seems happy at the prospect of fatherhood, I cannot help but ponder at his lack of enthusiasm as of late.

"Might 'ave a few, love. You?"

"I thought, if its a boy, we could name him –"

"For the love of the all that is sea-worthy, darlin', don't name the poor tot after the whelp." Jack interrupts, hands raised.

"I was going to say 'Jack, after his father', if you had let me continue." I answer, cooly.

"Oh." He pauses for a moment at our awkward silence.

"And if its a girl?" He offers.

"Well, what was your Mother's name?"

"Dear old Mum?" He asks, pulling out that disgusting shrunken head from his belt.

"Do you still carry that thing around - its revolting and unsanitary." I scoff, earning myself a dark look.

" 'er name was Margaret. Wha 'bout your Mum?"

"Her name was Jane."

"No offence meant love, but I think our child should be an original, savvy?" I nod, his words make sense. After all, such child stemming from a relationship as unique, special, passionate and free as ours deserved to be her own person and not live in the shadow of someone else's name.

"Sounds wonderful. How about Jacqueline?"

"I'd rather not, 's too Frenchy" he says, waggling his tongue. "How about Artemis?"

"Artemis? You want to name our child after the Greek Goddess, Jack?"

" Wha? 'S a good, solid name. This child is sure to be feisty, she'll have fire and seawater running through her veins. Plus, she was...conceived under the moonlight." I cannot help but blush.

"Do you not remember, love?" _Its not fair, its not fair, its not fair. _ I think to myself. _ How could I not remember._

"I'll think about that one. But I'd not like to imagine the conversation where our child asks you the origin of her name."

"You got a point there, love."

**ooo**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews : ) I'm aiming for at least 15 reviews on this chappie before I post again. Enjoy!**


	8. The Beauty of the Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the song title "The Beauty of the Rain" by Dar Williams. I do own Mukanda and his lil' sis and a spot of plot, and maybe some pocket lint. **

**A/N: Okay, so I only got 13 reviews for the last chapter, but my muse decided to pay a visit - so here is the next chappie. Thanks to my wonderful and supportive beta EvilKath! Love ya, dear!**

**ooo**

I watched as the spray lashed against the windows of the cabin, the lightning giving me glimpses of the stormy seas of which our _Pearl_ was the oasis. Jack was at the helm, he never trusted anybody with his 'other wife' during storms. I was lounging on the roomy and recently rumpled bed of the cabin. I loved resting there; it smelled like Jack. His scent was my opium, I craved it and never tired of indulging myself with it. The musky scent of a man mixed with salt of the sea, spices and...incense was the essence of his intoxicating aroma.

As we rose up and down with the waves, I was once again thankful my pregnancy was not in its early stages or else I would have been utterly nauseated by the constant motion of the ship in the storm. Now, it was a soothing rock...back and forth...comforting me as I relaxed, waiting for my husband to return to me. According to Kitoto, I was in the last several weeks of my pregnancy. _Perhaps I could persuade Jack to stay a few weeks in Madagascar until I have the child - we should be there within a week, I'm sure he would oblige to my request. _

The storm had snuck upon us in the late afternoon, and I could feel the power of the ocean churning beneath us. Exhilarating, all-consuming, raw power. _Jack never tried to harness that power, he just loves experiencing it with the sea._ I placed my hat upon my head and staggered towards the door, rather like Jack, and opened the door to the tempest outside.

The rain lightly stung my face and I closed my eyes to savor the torrent and the rich smells of the ocean heaving around us. My outstretched palm caught the heavy droplets, the rain creating watery patterns across my skin. I look upwards towards the wheel and see Jack in the center of the cyclone aboard the ship, the wind whipping his wet hair about his face. Upon seeing him take the helm and steer us through the storm, a feeling of utter contentment and _temerariousness _came over me and I almost glided my way to stand beside him.

"Hello, love." I whispered in his ear and relished seeing him jump slightly. _Ha. Snuck up on him at last._

"Oi, wha you doin' out here, Lizzie? Get back in the cabin, toute sweet..." he replied and waved his free hand toward the door.

"No thank you, captain." I made sure my hat was secure and walked, _waddled, rather with this huge belly_, to the side of the ship. I clung to the rigging and watched how the _Pearl _ would rise up the vast waves till the bow hovered in the air before decending into the deep valleys. _Reckless_...the wind seemed to whisper in my ear. Though I hadn't touched alcohol in months, I felt positively tipsy, enthralled in thrill of the typhoon. "We're devils, we're black sheep, we're REALLY BAD EGGS!" I half sung, half shouted to the sea. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!"

"Cotton!" I heard Jack bellow over the noise of the storm. "Gibbs! Get Elizabeth inside, NOW!"

Gibbs approached me. "Lizzie" he began, addressing me by my petname for the first time, "you're in no condition to be out in this weather, lets be reasonable!" I saw Jack's face creased with worry, and let myself be led by Gibbs back into the cabin.

"Miss Elizabeth, you need a change of warm clothes, as it were." _So it was back to 'Miss Elizabeth'...he must have been pretty worried. _ I nodded and made sure the cabin was empty and latch secured before changing my sopping clothes, and laid upon the bed to await the end of the storm.

**ooo**

The cabin was dark, the once-lit candles dwindled to puddles of wax. A gentle breathing filled the air and the motion of the ship had calmed. The storm had moved on and my lover slept beside me. His kohl was faded from his battle against the elements and his tangled mane was spread across the pillow and his face. I reached to move his locks from his face and felt a twinge around my midriff making me gasp at the unexpected pain. _That's interesting._ I thought to myself. I'd had slight twinges and small contractions for the past couple weeks, but this one had caught me off guard. _I'm not due for at least another fortnight._ And without further ado, I pushed such thoughts aside, prefering to let myself slide back beside my husband and drift into my dreams of the ocean once more...

_I was flying high above the white-capped waters. Watching as the silver fish darted just below the surface and laughing as the glistening dolphins jumped and chirped in the waves. The sun-filled horizon was before me, the ghosts of my past behind. I was soaring, higher and higher and diving lower and lower. Changing my direction as I pleased, going wherever I wanted to go just because I wanted to go. I was _free. _I dove closer to the surface of the sea, watching my shadow race in front of me, wings spread wide. _

_I was without a flock, yet not alone. Another bird flew down beside me and from the look in its eyes, I knew it was Jack. That same mischevious glint, the same smoldering intensity. He _winked_ at me and sped forward, with me right on his tail. We flew faster and higher –_

A sharp pain awoke me from my sleep, making me wince. _ I hate these 'contraction' things._ Sunlight streamed through the cabin windows and pooled on the bedcovers. Jack was outside, bellowing orders to the crew. His temper had be austere and precarious for the past week towards anybody but myself and the baby. _But Jack's so adorable when he's worried._

HIs temper always calmed as soon as his hands roamed my, now huge, stomach. I loved looking into his eyes as he did so, for they were always large and round, like a little boy's eyes upon finding a fascinating treasure but not wanting to break it.

_Ouch. _ I winced. Another sharp twinge. Mukanda had recieved the worst of the captain's temper, and all my words in his favor fell upon deaf ears. _Why won't I just _tell_ him. Its just a sentence and will do much more good than harm._ I couldn't name it, but something in me just resisted from telling Mukanda the truth about myself. He had made no more advances towards me beside giving me the metal bead chains and seemed content to await my reactions or return advances (whatever they may be).

Despite Jack's late night grumbles to the contrary, Mukanda was a good man and I knew he would never harm me. He was one of the few friends I had upon the ship I could talk freely to, as most still had undercurrents of stuperstition running through them and believed I was bad luck. Others still felt guilty for their past crimes towards me, and avoided my companionship. With Mukanda, our slate was clean, he was a new seaman and a hard worker, and enjoyed learning. _You need to tell him_ . _"_I know." I whispered.

_Tell him _today

**ooo**

The pains are closer together now, and I begin to worry. We were nowhere close to port, Madagascar was several days sail away. _No, no, no, no, no...not now, not now._ Unwanted tears of anger, pain and utter frustration leak down my face as I steel myself against the next contraction. I take deep breaths and suddenly feel a light sensation in my womb. _Wet...it feels...wet._ Like a slow tear, a drop of water slowly winds its way down my leg.

"JACK! Come quick!" I shout in anguish. Liquid began to trickle faster down my legs, leaving a trail of water behind me as I struggle out on the deck. Pain sears through my body once again and I cling to the mast. The mast. The place where Jack first told me I was a pirate, where our strange attraction showed its full colors, the place where I killed him. "JACK!" I scream again, my voice hoarse. Another contraction wracks my body and I fall to the ground. "Jack..." my voice is too faint now, I know he cannot hear my pleas. "Jack..." I hear heavy footsteps behind me, and I'm roughly pulled up. "Jack..." I call one last time, until I can hear no more and I sink into darkness.

**A/N: A cliffy! Mwahahahahaha! (rubs hands together) No new update until after Harry Potter Weekend (most people will be reading that story anyway and I'll be too engrossed to write anyhow!). Enjoy. Reviewers get a slice of extra buttery rumcake (flavor is left to the imagination.)**


	9. Comfortably Numb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the chapter title by Dar Williams. I own the plot, a few OCs and a very small little character who can't wait to meet you. :-)**

**A/N: Here is a new chappie for all you loverly peeps! Snaps to my terrific beta EvilKath! You rock!**

**ooo**

I watched as the rum bottles clanked and rolled with the gentle rocking of the waves. I had escaped to the rum stores where I knew I could be alone. Troubling thoughts had clouded my mind, and I needed a simple place to think. My impending fatherhood was my biggest concern. Mind, I couldn't wait to see the little lad or lass, but I just had land-legs about the actual event.

My experiences with childbirth had been...less than pleasant. _Like wiv' Alice._ I thought to myself._ She was just a little lass too, not a day older than 19. Off she went and the little lad too, poor souls._ _Me sister and me little nephew all in one day._ After seeing Alice die, I had avoided childbirth like scurvy. I hoped with all my blackened, rum-soaked soul that Lizzie would be different.

I pulled a rum bottle from the shelves and popped the cork. Contrary to what most thought, rum helped me think. It numbed the pain and let me think on my feet. _Not to mention it puts people of my trail, they all seem to think I'm a drunk blackguard. That's odd. _I heard muffled shouts from above and peered up at the ceiling. _Probably just Coconut-head thinkin' 'e's seen another mermaid. _I took another swig of rum. Heavy booted footsteps aproached the door and flung it open. I swung around to yell at the intrusion upon my thoughts but my voice failed me once I saw the look on Mukanda's face.

"Miss 'Lizabeth" he said, answering my unasked query. "De baby be comin', ye best come take a look, Captain." I ran up the stairs with Mukanda fast behind.

"Where?"

"She collapse on de deck, I take her to de cabin. She on de bed there."

"Gibbs! GIBBS!" I shouted, somewhat abashed that my voice had become rather squeaky from my urgency.

"For the love of mother and child Jack, what is it?" Gibbs panted as he ran up from the crew holds.

"Exactly! Lizzie's givin' birth!" I cried. "Run!"

Mukanda held the door open and I rushed to Lizzie's side. She seemed woozy. "Wha happened?" she said heavily.

"Ye went onto de deck and passed out. I bring ye into de cabin and fetch your brother for ye."

"Brother? Oh, Jack?"

"'m here now, love."

"Jack...the baby's coming." She seemed to hover in and out of conciousness.

"I know love, just hold on for me darlin'. Gibbs'll be here in a second and help you 'long."

"Alrigh..." Her face screwed up in pain and she grasped my hand tightly. _Ouch!_ Her pain ended and she released my hand, which was quickly becoming numb. I quickly discarded my pinching rings. "It hurts Jack" her eyes were full of pain and it about broke my heart.

_"_ Technically speaking, mate, this is 'your' fault. She wouldn't be pregnant if if weren't for you." _Shut up, Drunk! _"It'll be alrigh' "

"I'll just wait outside." Mukanda said, edging towards the door.

"Mukanda?" I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Thanks, mate." He gave a big white smile and stepped outside to let Gibbs in.

"I got it all Jack, linens, hot water, scissors, string and more linens."

"What do I need to do?" I wasn't use to feeling so...useless and helpless, and the feeling didn't sit well with me.

"Just do what your doing, Jack. The rest is up to Miss Elizabeth here."

"Gibbs, for the goodness' sakes, you're about to deliver my child, call me Lizzie!" she screamed.

"Aye, Lizzie it is." He scrubbed his hands vigorusely until they were almost gleaming, although he seemed rather disgruntled about it.

**ooo**

"Jack, she's having contractions pretty frequent. I think its about time. Can ye feel the baby low like?" She nodded, too out of breath to speak. _I know the feeling, breathe Jack! _

_"_Alright Lizzie, ye need to stand up. I know it hurts" Gibbs said, cutting off her reply, "I know. But it makes it better for the baby and for ye. Jack, you need to help her down and then support her back. I'll tell ye when." He pulled a soft blanket onto the floor and spread several clean linens on it. "Keep taking deep breaths, love. You can do it" I reminded her.

"Thank the lord she's in a nightgown for once, makes things a bit easier." He took a deep breath himself, and beckoned me over. "Bring her here Jack, and have her squat down."

"Come on, Lizzie. You're almost done." She let me guide her over to the linens and whimpered as she squats down.

"Lizzie, when a contraction comes, take a deep breath and push." Her face screwed up once again and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. She grasped my hands tightly as she took a deep breath and pushed. She screamed and began to sob.

" 's all right, 's all right." I murmur into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"I can see the head. Push!" I could see her straining as hard as she could, before she broke down into sobs once more. "No, no, no...I can't Jack. It just hurts too much."

I turn to Gibbs. "Can't we give her anything for the pain, mate?"

"All we've got is rum aboard, and she can't have that. Push, you're almost done."

"Jack, this is all your fault." she grunts. "Told you so, mate" whispers Drunk.

"Lizzie, Lizzie."I said, holding her face in my hands and staring into her eyes. "You're almost done, just one last push, savvy?" She blinked slowly and closed her eyes, and began to push for all her worth.

"I've got it! Good job, Lizzie. Let her rest, Jack." I quickly grabed a few pillows from the bed and laid Lizzie down upon them, holding her to my chest. "You've done it lass, you're all finished." She looked absolutely exhausted. A shrill cry broke the silence and her face became suddenly light. I squeezed her hand and moved down to Gibbs and the baby. After watching him tie up the birthing cord, I stood and watched as Lizzie was speechless for the first time, _possibly in her life_, as our little linen-wrapped child was placed in her arms.

Her face glowed and her eyes shone through their sheen of tiredness. Lizzie holds a warm damp towel in her hands, and begins to wash the...whatever the gooey white stuff is...off the baby. "Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Sparrow, ye've got yeselves a healthy daughter. I'll just be givin ye a minute." says Gibbs as he walks off into the corner to deal with the soiled linens.

"Jack" Lizzie's voice is breathless with wonder. "We've got a daughter." We couldn't draw our eyes away from the girl. She had a crown of fine, soft hair and bright eyes that twinkled at us. They were a grey-blue, but Lizzie told me they'd change. Lizzie gently lifted the tiny bundle and held her out toward me.

From that moment when I held my daughter for the first time and saw her giggling and gurgling at me in her own little language, I fell completely in love with the tiny creation in my arms. Tears filled my eyes as I watched our child snuggle in my grasp and give a small yawn. My hands were no longer the only place I was numb. I couldn't believe that this was my own child. Those first few moments erased all my misconceptions and worries about fatherhood. The babe brought everything together, she, Lizzie and me. We were a family. _Probably the most unusual family in the seven seas, nonetheless._ She looked so much like her mother, the same smile, the same nose. She was a perfect blend of the two of us.

" Marena. I said to Lizzie. "She's a Marena; it means 'of the sea' "

"Its perfect, Jack."

A knock sounded at the door, and Gibbs spoke with the visitor. "Miss Elizabeth, you be up to a visitor?" Marena was suckling at her mother's breast, and both seemed completely away from this world. _I'm certainly not up to see a visitor_. "Give us a minute, Gibbs." She let Marena finish her first meal, and handed our daughter back to me. "Let them in, Gibbs."

**ooo**

Mukanda walked into the room. Lizzie stiffened upon his entrance. He walked over to the bed and knelt down. "You okay, Miss 'Lizabeth?"

"Thank you, Mukanda." she said in a low voice. She looked over at me. I didn't want to talk to the warrior. I didn't like showing my weaknesses to anyone but Lizzie herself, but the small child wrapped in my arms had proved herself fully capable of bringing out every carefully controlled emotion in me, and I didn't feel like sharing this with Mukanda. I looked up a Lizzie, my eyes still glistening with their uncharacteristic wetness. She looked back up at Mukanda, but he spoke before she could."

"Wot's her name?" He asked, peering at the baby and smiling.

" We've named her Marena Catherine Sparrow". I replied.

"You no name 'er after de father?"

"Mukanda? I have something to tell you."

"Anyting, Miss 'Lizabeth."

I saw her draw a shaky breath

"–My name is Mrs. Elizabeth Sparrow. Jack is my husband, _not_ my brother."

There, she had done it. A huge weight lifted off my shoulders and a feeling of relief descended upon me. We awaited Mukanda's reaction with bated breath. But with all these different and overflowing emotions running through me, I was hardly a patient pirate at the moment. "Say something, man!"

"Dis be Jack's child?"

"Aye." she replied.

"Ah, a lot makes sense now." He nodded to himself, reflecting. " I thought ye was a pair o' strange siblings, a bit strange ye know? But, I tink ye make perfect 'usband and wife and baby." He shook my hand and smiled at me. "You are very lucky, Captain. She be a fine woman, a good mother and a fierce Pirate. Many men would be happy for half such a woman."

_He's a good man, Mukanda. I always liked him._

**ooo**

"Cap'n" Gibbs calls. "With all due respect, I think the rest o' the crew is a bit worried about the babe and Miss Elizabeth. Would you come outside and reassure them, like? I glance over at Lizzie, she is asleep. I nod to Gibbs, secure Marena tightly in my arms and walk outside. The entire crew is gathered in a semi-circle around the doors to my cabin, their hats off, paying tribute to me, Lizzie and the little babe-in-arms, and I am touched by their display of loyalty and concern. At my approach they look up. Ragetti asks " 'S everything alrigh?" _He always was the sensitive one of the bunch._ "Everything's fine, lads. Lizzie's exhausted and is catchin' some shut-eye."

"And the little 'un ?" Marty asks.

"Oh, aye. We've got a new little pirate on our hands. Marena Catherine Sparrow."

"She's so little." comments Pintel.

" This little lass won't be bad luck." Teally says " 's got seawater runnin' through her veins, just like ta Captain. Being born at sea an' all."

" AWK! Waterlogged Sprog, Awk!" interjects Larry.

"Aye, she's a fine lass. Both of 'em are." Gibbs says from behind me. "Jack, ye best be gettin' this one back to 'er mama. She'll be hungry soon."

"Thank you, gents. I'll have Lizzie come out in a day or two."

I walk back into the cabin. Marena hasn't awoken during the whole exchange, but I know Gibbs is right. She'll be hungry soon. I take her over to now awake Lizzie and tell her of the crew's well-whishes.

"Bleh. Wot's that smell. Did the crew not change the chamberpots again?" I ask, sniffing the room distastefully.

"That would be your daughter, Jack."

"Will she always smell like that?"

"Jack" she answers, eyebrows raised. "Have you never been around a baby before?"

"Not entirely."

"Then you've got a lot to learn." _This is going to be interesting..._

**ooo**

**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys liked this chappie, hopefully everything makes a bit more sense now. Madagascar is up next along with Jack's adventures with Marena (mah-REN-ah). Please Read and Review - as always, virtual rumcake is promised!**


	10. Sometime in the Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, I'd like to say I own Marena, but Jack is terribly possessive. I also don't own the song title "Sometime in the Morning", that belongs to the Monkees.**

**A/N: Kudos to EvilKath, my incredible beta!**

**ooo**

I watched as they slept in peace, a perfect semblance of the bond between mother and child. Laying there, with our daughter asleep on her chest. I'd done little more in the past few hours than simply watch them. Lizzie was radiant, glowing and brimming with joy as she fed and held the little creation before her. _Euphoria. Child-induced Euphoria. Never had that before. _"Maybe it only happens when its you own child, mate." Sober whispered. "Go away." I hissed.

I didn't want to wake the pair, but I was exhausted. I gently laid myself beside Lizzie and wrapped my arm around her, smiling to myself as she snuggled close to me – a bit too close actually. "Easy on the goods darlin', especially if you want another little babe." I grunted, not knowing she was awake.

"Shut your porthole, Jack." She grumbled, but I could tell she was smiling. "You'll have this baby corrupted before she's a month old." She yawned and stretched, careful not to wake Marena.

"A little corruption never hurt anybody, not the good kind anyway." I smirked

"Go to sleep, Jack."

**ooo**

Night had long since fallen, and I could feel the entrancing magic of approaching dawn. "I'd like to go out today, Jack. I'm feeling much better." Lizzie said. I'd enjoyed the past week, having the cabin of the Pearl, Marena and Lizzie all to myself. Only Gibbs had come by to check on the pair, Mukanda and the rest of the crew had been hard at work and hadn't ventured inside the cabin. To them it represented the barrier of femininity and motherhood, and only Gibbs and I could venture through it. _Although they've seen Lizzie in a 'righteous' temper before, probably don't want to tempt fate, poor lads._

"Jack, I'm perfectly fine." she laughed as she rose from the bed and placed Marena in the cloth hammock that was her cradle. "I'm going on deck, whether you like it..or not." She threw me a smirk as she braided her hair. "I need the fresh air, and so does Marena. Would you bring her out on deck?" Without awaiting my answer, she turned around and continued dressing.

I bent down to see my daughter and relished the laughter etched across her little face as she gazed up at me. She reached her hands up towards me and suddenly grabbed one of my beaded dreads, pulling and giggling and putting the end in her mouth.

"You little –" I gasped.

"Jack?" Lizzie turned around, concerned at my muffled outcry.

"A little help here." I said, gesturing my hands around as my head was burried in the hammock.

She finally managed to untangle me, laughing the whole time, before handing me our child and striding out onto the deck. I saw her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths of the misty morning air. The morning air is never as sweet as it is out at sea, and Lizzie and I took full advantage of our privilage and inhaled the crisp air greedily. I looked down at little Marena. She had her eyes wide open and was staring at all her surroundings. She'd never been outside the cabin before.

"Come on, love. Something I want you to see."

I took her to the railing of the ship and held her so she could see the emerald waters beneath us. "That's the Sea, love."

**ooo**

I saw Lizzie carry our daughter up into the rigging, Marena bobbing along happily in her carrying cloth. Lizzie climbed until she could lean over the ship and feel the spray of the ocean when we hit a wave.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..."_

I could hear our song drifting through the salty air, spiraling down towards me and the crew. It was Lizzie's voice of course, I'd have known it anywhere. She rocked our child back and forth as she sang the song to her for the first time, just like she told me her mother had done for her.

"_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."_

I climbed up behind her and put my arm around her waist and Marena gave a happy cry.

"_Aye but we're loved by our mummies and dads,_

_Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." _I sang.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." _ The whole crew had joined in, they'd long since learned the song, although we didn't sing it all the time.

"We've got ourselves a little pirate lass for sure, love."

"That we do, Jack."

The whole crew was enchanted with little Marena. Though many of them probably had children scattered about the ports, unbeknown to them, but many had little experience with little 'uns.

"Cap'n! We're ready to dock in Madagascar." Gibbs

**ooo**

_Looks different_, I muse, wandering the coves and inlets of Madagascar with Lizzie and little Marena. Of course, many times when I visited Madagascar it had only been to indulge in my..._needs._

I've never envisioned myself as a visage of fatherhood, or of parental sentimentalities for that matter, but I feel rather proud to show off...my family in the port in Madagascar._ It's an interesting place, Madagascar._ Marena and Lizzie shared looks of awe as they saw lemurs, basket women and food vendors scattered around the port in a misshaped market. Yet something...something leaves me feeling unsettled. Something was very, _very_ different.

"Jack!" Lizzie says sharply, inclining her head towards a shrouded alleyway where several uniformed men were slouching against the grimy walls.

"Not good" I whisper more to myself than out loud.

"Over here" Lizzie beckons to me from a cloth cart. She walks up to the cart and begins pulling multicolor cloths from the different racks, filling her arms up.

"Dat will be fiv'teen pieces of eight, miss." the man owning the vendor says. Lizzie pulls a dagger from her boot like she had in India. "I don't think so."

The vendor snarls at her. "She-witch!" She presses the dagger harder across his throat and the vendor holds his tongue.

"Jack, take some of these." she says, handing me several bundles of cloth. Lizzie began wrapping the cloths around her back, hiding Marena from public view, finally covering her head and face with a cloth. She turns to me. "Your turn."

I sigh and resign myself to the fact that I will have to dress as a woman.

"Nothing new I suppose, love."

She wraps the cloth around my body and around my head and face, covering my beard and mustache. I survey my reflection in a nearby puddle. We look to be shrouded woman, although Lizzie looks rather humpbacked due to her concealed child.

"Who are they with?" she asks, her eyes focused on the uniformed gents.

"French East India Company, I bet." I answer darkly. "Just when you think you're through with the lot, a new one ups and presents itself"

"I thought Madagascar was the Pirate Haven of Africa?"

" "Tis." I've nothing more to add, so I simply nod my head towards the docks.

"So much for a day on land."

"Aye, sorry Lizzie. We're both wanted now, love."

"Well, makes the adventure more interesting. All part of being a loveable rogue." she teases.

We make our way back to the _Pearl_, the lump on Lizzies back occasionally kicking or gurgling.

Suddenly –

"Hey, you there!" an annoyingly nasal voice stopped us in our tracks. We turned around to see an officer from the French East india Company with his hand stretched out towards us.

"Let me get that for you." He smiles. I see Lizzie breathe a sigh of relief as he points to the bundles of leftover cloth.

"Oh no, laddie." I saw, mimicking an Indian accent. "We've got it, we're almost to the house." He nods and we go about our way.

"Must have been desperate." I mutter to Lizzie, "To bother a couple of old ladies."

**ooo**

**A/N: So...tell me what you think! Reviews are my bread and butter : ) More adventures soon to follow. Until next time!**


	11. What Birds Can Only Whisper

**Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Pirates of the Caribbean, but I alas woke up, realized I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and proceeded to made an appointment to see my shrink -lol. The title was written by Julie Brickman. The only thing I do own is a spot of plot, dears.**

**A/N: Snaps to EvilKath, best beta ever!**

**ooo**

I watched as my daughter's chest rose and fell with each tiny breath of life-giving air. It was still unfathomable to me that I'd help create something so wonderful and so beautiful. _She is so small_. Yet some small part of me threatened to hold back. _I'm afraid_, I realized, _afraid I'll do something wrong, that I'll hurt her_. My mother had died when I was young, and bore me no sisters or brothers to help raise, I was venturing into uncharted waters with Marena. _Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale_, she nestled closer in the crook of my arms. I glanced seaward, scanning the horizon. A large shape was approaching the ship, skimming the surface of the waters before flying into the sky and circling the ship. "That has to be the largest bird I've ever seen" I said to no one in particular. "Aye, so it would seem." Gibbs nodded gravely. In the back ground I saw Jack's head pop up and give Gibbs a peculiar look before trotting to the nearest rum bottle and taking a hearty swig, muttering to hisself. I could hear snatches of "Norry", "bloody commodore", "pirate" and shook my head. "Are there larger birds Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye, the ostriches inland are much bigger. Ask the Capn', he's got illustrations or summat in 'is books if ye want to see 'em, but 'e's got more personal experience wiv 'em too."

Sensing a story by the twinkle in Gibb's eyes, I continued "And how does Jack know of ostriches?"

"Well, I'll tell ye." he said, settling himself down on a rum barrel. "Once, Jack was stranded off the coast of a deserty place called Namibia, the !Kung caught 'im nickin' their blackamoor teeth. Well, they didn't like that much, did they? So they went and used their Tribal Magic to send 'im to sleep and lashed him to a wild ostrich."

"They lashed him to an ostrich. Did he just ride around the dunes, then? Or did he tame the ostrich and escape in a sand swirl in front of their very eyes?" I said, stiffling my laughter.

Gibbs paused, his brow creased in deep thought. "Have I told you this story before?"

"No." I answered. Gibbs opened his mouth, but was cut off my Jack's exclaimation of "Gibbs, get over here man, don't you have work to do?"

"Aye, Cap'n!" he replied, walking off and leaving me alone with my thoughts once more. "Thank you" I mouthed to Jack. He did his silly little bow, and waltzed off into his cabin.

I lifted my gaze to the horizon once more, the bird was nearer. Marena stirred in my arms and I looked down, my cold feet at my mothering abilities returning once more. _Will I do you wrong, little Marena? Will I be a good mother to you? _I felt a breeze on my face and looked up. _He's circling the deck!_ I thought. As he flew by me once more, I was able to marvel at his size and beauty once more. He was close enough I could see the scalloped detail of his feathers, the crisp white of his breast and back blending seamlessly into the blackness of his wing tips. As I watched his flight, a sense of momentary serenity descended upon me. I nodded my head to the bird as he passed once more.

_Courage_, _you'll do just fine, just like your mother. I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. You made the right choice._

I gasped and looked around. My father's voice still echoed in my ears, but the deck was deserted. Marena was still asleep in my arms. I searched for the bird, but he was gone. A distant blur on the horizon might have been his shape, but I could not tell.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. "That be a Wandering Albatross, Miss 'Lizabeth." Ragetti said, his voice sounding nervous.

"Is it?"

_"_Aye, souls of sailors come back to the world, they are. If you believe that sort o' thing. Ain't mentioned in the Bible, though." He crossed himself and looked remorseful for his lapse into sailor superstition.

"I doubt it would be. Probably just a normal bird." Was my answer, but I knew in my heart I was lying. _That was my father, I am sure of it. _Warmth spread through me, I had my father's blessing and his faith in me.

_So this is what it feels like to fall completely in love at first sight. _I thought, tickling her chin._ I am not afraid._

**ooo**

Hours later and my euphoria has evaporated. We are still docked in Madagascar and a sense of unease prickles at the nape of my neck. _My pirate sense_, Jack had called it, _t'will always tell you when danger is coming. _ I hold Marena closer to me and scan the docks, looking for any source of trouble. At Jack's request, I have clothed myself as a woman once more, making us look less conspicuous to potential enemies, particularly the French East India Trading Company. I am still at a loss at why they are even stationed in this African Port. I fidget with the skirt of my dress, rubbing my legs together and miss the feeling of breeches protecting me. _Its like wearing another skin now, they don't fit me anymore_ I thought, and I know my thoughts are not directed towards my post-partum figure. I shiver at the thought of what my life could have been like if I had never had met Jack. _Mrs. Elizabeth Norrington, respectable wife and mother_. I sigh. _And bored out of my mind. _My thoughts travel to Will as they often do. While my heart did not belong to him, although I knew he felt his heart would always belong to me, I still feel sisterly affection for him. _What would he say if he saw me now. Lizzie Sparrow, pirate, wife, and now a mother. _Marena shifts in my arms, and I turn my attention back to her. Her gaze was still fixed on something beyond the railing.

"What are you looking at, sweetheart?" I whisper to her, peering into her blue eyes, wondering what color they would become. _Chocolate brown, I bet, like her father's eyes._ Her grunting brings me out of my thoughts once more and I find her gaze still occupied beyond the ship. Shifting my eyes from her tiny face, I face the railings.

_No..._

An all to familiar sight reveals itself before my eyes. Officers of the French East India Trading Company swarm like a nest of angered bees over the shoddy docks of the port, upending crates of supplies, bowling over fishermen and sailors alike, riffles raised and their faces set in stony silence. _What are they heading towards?_ I wonder

They are heading closer and closer to the _Pearl_...and I begin to worry. "Jack!" I call, running across the deck, tripping upon and cursing my heavy skirts. I find him in the cabin, studying his charts once more. "What is it love?" he asks, alarmed by my heaving breaths. "The Company, they're about to board the ship" I gasp. He rises and strides toward the door, but before he attempts to leave the cabin, we hear a sharp knock upon the door and see a shadowed figure through the glass.

The door opens to reveal a man in uniform. "Jack Sparrow. I dare say its been years." says the man in nasal english. "Time flies when fleeing from the noose, eh? Ah, were are my manners, excuse me for letting myself in."

"Its Captain Jack Sparrow." I say, my tone icy. "Jack?" I ask. "Who is he?"

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Jean Baptiste Caron" the man replies, bowing. "You must be Elizabeth Swann. I'd heard you'd been seen with this fugitive."

"Its Elizabeth Sparrow." Jack smirks. "Now, what are you doing in Madagascar, Caron? No amount of native herbs or witchcraft can restore...er...non-eunuch-y-ness"

Caron's face darkens at Jack's jibe, but continues. "Despite my better efforts, Sparrow, we were unable to establish a colony here. We're actually centered on L'île du Bourbon, but we've just been dying for your visit. You seem to have been rather careless in your travel plans. Such a pity, I thought you might give me a pleasant challenge."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh, don't you know?" He says, seemingly delighted that he knows something I do not.

"Obviously not, or I would have not asked."

"Sparrow, do you by chance remember a certain woman named...what was it..." he feigns deep thought..."ah, yes...I believe it was Kitoto?"

"Mukanda's sister?" I exclaim, rounding on Jack. "She betrayed us?"

"Doubt it was of her own free will, love. Is my surmmation correct, Coron?"

"Spot on, surprised you caught on so fast." he answers smugly. "She had quite a loose tongue with a little bit of..._encouragement."_

"Blackguard." I spit at him. "Has she been harmed?"

"_That_ information is on a need to know basis, Mrs Sparrow."

"And let me guess, we don't need to know?" Jack growls.

"Once again, you surprise me with your intellect, Sparrow."

I pale at the knowing leer on his face.

"She's dead, isn't she?" I ask faintly.

"Did I say that? Well, she spilled all once a few of my men showed up, and led us straight here. I arrived just a day before you did."

"How? The _Pearl _ is the..."

"Fastest ship in the _Caribbean_, or so I'm told, not the fastest vessel in the world, however" he says, cutting me off.

"I've been told only the _Dutchman_ can outrun _Le Gemme de Mer_. That settled, what am I going to do with you, Sparrow?"

"Parlay?"

**ooo**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait for a new chapter, writer's block reared its ugly head and I had a plot revelation to deal with. **

**Now, just a bit of a factual note about the Wandering Albatross:**

**- The Wandering Albatross has the longest wingspan of any bird (13 ft) and is the largest ocean/shore dwelling bird.**

**- It was pirate superstition that the souls of sailors who died at sea could return in the form of an albatross**

**For some reason, the Wandering Albatross just looks like Gov. Swann to me, so I encourage everybody to look up an image of one! ; p**

**Please review, they are my sunshine! I've got a nice plump rumcake for each reviewer ; )**


	12. Cry for a Shadow

**Disclaimer: If you own Jack and you know it clap your hands, if you own Liz and you know it clap your hands, if you own 'em and you know it, and your bank account shows it, if you own 'em and you know it clap your hands (a few distant claps reverberate from Florida and California) - okay, I borrowed this disclaimer from Sunny June 46 without permission, but with every intention of giving it back. I also borrowed a dialogue line from Barnabas Collins in Dark Shadows. The chapter title, alas, belongs to the Beatles. **

**New Beta: DesiringMe! You're awesome, luv!**

**A/N: ** **I got nominated for Fledgling: Best Tale with a baby in SparrabethSea: The Sparrabeth Awards! Squee! Please check out the site and vote, there are so many wonderful fics. The address is http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/sparrabethsea/ Thanks:D**

**ooo**

I watched as the two men before me conversed, content to rely on idle chatter to cover their thinly veiled threats. I felt chill bumps coat my arms at the layer of unease and distrust that had filled the room upon Caron's arrival, like a coating of thick, suffocating dust. What had Jack done to provoke this man's presence?

"Monsieur." I began, desperate to get him off our ship, "I highly doubt you boarded the Pearl simply to spin a yarn of old times with Jack. Tell us your purpose and leave. You have no right upon our ship."

"Oh mademoiselle..." he chuckled, "-you must but humor my company, I do not wish to overextend my visit. I simply came to remind Sparrow here of his...past negotiations and his unfulfilled role."

"Not another debt!" I cried to Jack.

"I owe him nothing."

"Lies, Sparrow." Caron tutted. "My how the mighty have fallen, and how I do love holding a power over you Sparrow. And what a weakness you have acquired over the years since our days of old!" He reached out and ran his hand along my jaw line, I smacked his hand away.

"Keep your filthy paws off of me, wretch." I snarled.

"Ah, one with spirit. I'm rather impressed Sparrow. But I like my women, meek and loyal as they should be. I could easily tame this one for you if you wish, it would be my _pleasure_" Jack started forward, intending to grab Caron's throat but the slap of the flat blade of a sword swatted Jack's hands away.

"Ah, ah, ah." Caron admonished. "So rude to your guest."

"Ah monsieur, you overestimate us." I simpered "We would never lower my standards enough to consider you a guest."

Caron ignored me and stepped up to Jack. "I'd suggest you mind your manners, Sparrow. We don't want any accidents." I gasped as he lightly pressed his blade against Jack's throat, drawing a thin film of blood at the point of contact.

"Really, Sparrow. Did you not think me intelligent enough to cope with such idiots?" He gestured around the cabin. " My men have flooded this ship, they await my command. At my mark, all aboard this ship could be dead or captured." He paused, seeking my eyes which I knew were chips of hardest amber. " But they will not kill tonight. I prefer to spare needless bloodshed, even for such unworthy persons." Caron withdrew his sword.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"Lizzie." Jack said quietly. That one simple word, his tone when my name left his lips, chilled me to the core. Jack's eyes were wide, his stance was rigid. _He's afraid_. Jack was my center, he was the cunning trickster always three steps ahead of his opponent. Yet he stood there now, and I could feel his anxiety.

_How will we get out of this?_

"I think the matter of whether I will dare or not will be left to me. Sparrow, I think you ought to control your wife's tongue. Now, to business, I think it can be negotia – "

Announcing her presence at the worst possible moment, Marena began to cry. I rocked her quickly and tried to calm her, but she would not be quieted. "Ah." sneered Caron. "Sparrow's progeny. No doubt a hideous child."

"What do you want, Caron?" Jack growled.

"You know what I want, Jack. And I believe I've found the proper...how do you call it? Ah yes..._.leverage_."

The next few moments were a blur before my eyes. With a snap of his pale, manicured fingers, uniformed men burst from the door into the cabin. I swung around to protect my child, and felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist, and felt light headed with relief.

_Jack's here, we'll be fine_. But the grip was too strong. _Wrong. Its wrong. It's not Jack. _I struggled against my captor, vainly wrestling against the man to see Jack.

"JACK! NO!" I screamed as I saw his form crumple, a broken rum bottle held over his head. Through the commotion, Caron strode toward me, a stony look upon his face.

_Marena, think of Marena. Jack will be fine. Protect Marena._ "Get away from me!" I kicked and struggled against the guards, feeling a small bubble of satisfaction as my heel struck Caron's chin, knocking a tooth out. Spitting blood, he continued toward me as I continued to flail, bending over, shielding my daughter. But my efforts were in vain. As another pair of arms held my shoulders, Caron wrenched Marena from my grasp and strode from the room.

It felt like all the light and warmth in the room had fled. Marena was gone from the cabin, she was the light.

"NO! You filthy blackguard, you...you.." I sputtered. "You pompous fleabag, she's an infant! Bring her back!" I screamed. "Marena!"

At Caron's nod, the men holding me back threw me roughly to the ground beside Jack and left the room, barring the doors behind them. I picked myself up and ran to the glassed doors.

"Marena! Bring her back to me, she'll DIE!" I could hear her screams through the door. Through the mottled view of the glass, I saw Caron turn towards me, grasp Marena's arm in his hand and wave it back and forth. With a last laugh and a little wave himself, he turned toward the ladder that led off the ship.

And then they were gone, consumed by the shadows of the night.

**ooo**

_No...no...no..._ Cold dread at the realizations flooding my mind brought me to me knees. _Not Marena, no...not her, not my little Marena._ I fell into a heap at the door, after giving up on my cries for help. _She was gone._ The door was solid, I could not break it down. _He took her, and I was powerless to stop him. He took her from me...she's really gone_. I heard a moan from the corner and saw Jack stirring. _He must be coming to. _I went to his side and shook him gently..

"Jack? Jack, wake up. They..." my voice broke. "Jack, you've got to wake up." I shook harder. "Jack!" Incoherent mumblings were my only responses. _He must get up now, we have to find her_. "Jack!" I sighed, he gave me no choice.

"Jack! The rum is gone! Caron burned it all!" With a start, Jack was on his feet, his sword drawn. "The French Fiend! Where is he? I'll run him through! You may kill me, but you may never insult me...or steal me rum." Jack stopped when he caught side of my face, my cheeks still red, puffy and glazed with stale tears. "Lizzie, 's not the rum is it? What happened, love?"

"She's gone, Jack" I whispered. "They took her right out of my hands." I looked down at them, they felt so empty now. "I couldn't save her."

Fresh tears made trails down my face. "Lizzie" Jack said in a deep voice. "We'll get her back, love." He drew me into his embrace and held me as I cried. "Don't cry, darlin', you'll make your kohl all runny." he admonished, and I felt helpless chuckle escape my lips. He sat me down on the bed. "I'll see that Gibbs gets the Pearl ready, and I'll get a heading." He crossed to the cabin doors but found the door wouldn't open. He jiggled the handle a few times, cursed then began pounding against the door, his whole frame bouncing as he shook the door.

"The door won't open" he said, sounding surprised. "Why won't the door open?" Even in my current state, I had to resist the temptation to roll my eyes. "They barricaded it from the outside, Jack."

"Oh...That's why. Right, then. GIBBS!" he bellowed.

I heard a pounding of footsteps upon wooden stairs and Gibbs rushed up to the cabin doors, but this did little to penetrate the shell that had formed around me the moment Marena had been torn from my arms. _How will she survive? Don't think about it! _

I shuddered as horrors played out behind my closed eyelids. I must not think of her harmed, but only of saving her. _I must find her._ Finally, Gibbs and Mukanda combined managed to break open the door and I felt the cool sea breeze upon my face once more, caressing it, drying my tears like a doting mother.

"Aye, they had us tied, Cap'n. Lucky for us, Penrod here had 'is boot knife. Frenchies didn't think to search us. But how be you and the missus?" Gibbs said.

"They took Marena." Jack replied, his voice sounding like gravel.

"The little lass is gone?" asked Mukanda.

"Aye. Prepare the Pearl, we're following course."

"Do we have a heading?" Marty inquired.

"I'll see to that. Gibbs, you know what to do." Jack turned to reenter the cabin.

Mukanda put a hand on his shoulder, halting him. "We get 'er back, captain. I die before I see 'er 'armed. Nae worry, Captain Sparrow. We find 'er."

"Thanks, mate." Jack said quietly and shut the door.

He approached the bed, and held out his hands. They held the compass. _Fate._ Here was the instrument that brought Jack and I together. We'd denied it, cursed it, taken it as a false truth. But the compass never lied about what I wanted most in this world..._and now I want Marena_.

Gingerly, I took the compass from Jack's outstretched hands and held it within my own. I opened the lid and we watched as the needle spun round and around, settling on two points. Southeast and West, Southeast and West, always in the two directions.

"Jack?" The resigned look on his face told me of his similar results. "I always knew this compass didn't work." I said, throwing it on the bed. "At least it only pointed in two directions for you, pointed in three for me." Jack offered.

"Why doesn't it work, what I want most in the world is to save Marena."

"Similar to what happened when you were looking for the Whelp, I imagine. You don't know exactly what you want. Do you want to find her? Save her? Or find a way to save her? They're not all the same, you know. Or do you even want revenge upon Caron?"

I shut my eyes, too drained to follow Jack's rhetoric. "Why did he take her Jack? What does he want from us? From you?"

Jack looked away and remained silent.

_The Whelp...that's what Jack calls Will... I thought. Will! _

"I know what to do, Jack."

**ooo**

I wait and wait, scanning the waters, my breath hitching at every large spray of water against the hull._ Please Will, do not forsake me. I need you now. _

"Jack, why hasn't he come?"

"I dunno, love. I'm still a wee confused on how he's supposed to know you want the Whelp here in the first place."

I look at Jack, honest bewilderment showing on his face. Have I not told him? Has he never seen it? No, I take it off at night, he wouldn't have seen it then. Plus its under my shirt during the day.

I lower my hand to my neckline, groping for the delicate gold chain. It is proving difficult to find it against my skin slick from mist and nervousness. I hear a small grunt, and raise my eye's to meet Jack's darkened eyes.

"Jack, is this really the time to be thinking of that?"

" 'S not like I can help it, darlin', what with you..." his voice trails off and he waves his hands at mine, currently buried beneath my shirt. "No man could...I'm not to blame." he mutters to himself.

"Really, Jack." I pull the necklace up. "This is how Will knows I need him. He gave it to me before he left. I'm only to use it when I have real need of him."

"Wots it do?" he said, fingering the medallion. It is a rather plain necklace, a golden round medallion with an engraved compass rose. A single round stone was set in the middle, black as a starless night. An onyx stone.

"Well, it summons him."

"How exactly?"

_Bugger your curiosity, Jack._ "Well, I have to...breathe on it, and somehow he knows to come." I replied, blushing.

"I don't like that." Jack pouts. "Have you seen him since..."

"No. He doesn't know where I've been or anything that has happened."

"Lizzie, did you ever think that he might not be entirely jubilant regarding our _mar-ri-age_ and the product of its _consummations_, love?"

"I've thought of it, yes. I shall deal with it when the time comes. Right now, the most important thing is Marena."

"Just be sure the Whelp knows that." His comment catches me unaware.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just be sure he doesn't insure the finding of a way to be forming a non-negotiable grievance against said guilty in the eye of the beholder party, savvy?"

I give him a look. "You mean you want me to tell Will that I'm now Elizabeth Sparrow and that I've had your child?"

"Aye! That's about the sum of it. Smart lass." he grins.

"Oh, Jack." I say, shaking my head, before I turn back to watch the waters. _Please, Will._

Before my eyes, the surface of the water begins to boil and bubble.

"Jack, he's here!" I cry. I see Jack hastily back away from the rail.

"I'll let you be his greeting party, love." he calls.

The ghostly figurehead of the Flying Dutchman rises from the waters. Will stands at the helm, his eyes boring into mine, his face creased with worry. "Mr. Turner, take the wheel. I must go aboard the Pearl." he calls. A plank is put between the two ships, and Will hurries onto the deck of the Pearl.

"Elizabeth." he breathes.

"Will."

He quickly closes the space between us and wraps me in a warm embrace, an embrace I do not return.

"Ahem." Jack clears his throat behind me, Will quickly draws away.

"Jack." he nods.

"Will... You don't need to hug me, mate." Jack says, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen upon the deck. Will blushes and turns back to me.

"Elizabeth, I've been so worried. Is everything alright?"

He looks good, and happy. His eyes shone, lined with the lightest smudge of kohl. _Something to tease him about later._ He seems so much more confident than the young man I'd once been engaged to, he's truly become a guardian of the sea. _He got his ear pierced_._ I'm getting distracted...think of Marena._

"Will." I take a deep breath. "I...we" I shoot a look at Jack, "have something to tell you."

"What?"

"My married name is Elizabeth Sparrow. Our daughter, Marena, has been taken from us, Will. We need your help to get her back."

"Sparrow? You're married?"

"Aye." Jack puts his arm around my shoulders. "And don't get your trousers ruffled. She married me of her own free will, she had the baby a few weeks ago."

"Were you married before or after you found out about the child?" Will spits. "You did a lot of things, Elizabeth, but I never thought you'd stoop to marry _him._ Will he give you support? Will he give you a good life? I doubt it.."

"How dare you." I growled. "Do you know nothing of me? Do you think I would throw away all thoughts of virtue? Do you think I would enter into marriage lightly? Jack married me honestly and with honor, I had the child ten months after our marriage. Are you satisfied?" Noticing the overwhelmed expression upon Will's face, I feel a prick of guilt at shouting at him. "Now you must help me save my child." I said in a calmer tone.

"Have a swig, mate. Helps it all go down." Jack hands Will a bottle of rum.

Will waves away Jack's proffered bottle. "Elizabeth...I cannot help you."

My last hope begins slipping through my fingers like rain drops. "Will...please. Do it for me." I draw him aside from Jack. "Do not blame my child or Jack for what became of us. It was never our destiny to be together, we both loved other things too much. This is my life now. Marena is my life. Save her...help us save her. For me."_ Please understand, Will._

"It is not a matter of choice, Elizabeth. I simply –"

"Do it for Marena then!" I cry. "She's an infant, Will. She'll die without me. Do not let my child die while you could have saved her!" I can feel myself becoming hysterical. _He must help us, he will help us!_ Jack's arm winds itself around my waist, comforting me, centering me.

"William, with all due respect mate, you are the last person I would ask for help if it weren't necessary."

"The compass didn't work?"

"That was our penultimate choice." I say "You must help us Will, only the _Dutchman_ can outrun _Le Gemme du Mer._"

"Elizabeth, I do not think either of you understand –"

"She's your Goddaughter, Will." I whispered.

**ooo**

**A/N: Just a quick note to address one issue I thought of: I do not mean to insult the French, their accents or anything regarding their culture in this fic, personally, I think the French are awesome, I am simply portraying how Jack and Lizzie view the French. Also, when I use the terms "bloody" and "bugger" I do not mean them as harsher swear words, but just mild admonishments like "darn". Well, hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! I've got new rum cake:D**


	13. Calling the Moon

**Disclaimer: Oh Captain, My Captain? Dost thou knowest what I giveth to truly own thy heart? Alas, I own thee not for thy belong to another with rounded ears - Monsieur Mickey Mouse.The chapter title belongs to Dar Williams.**

**NEW Beta: Desiringme**

**A/N: I tied for first place in "Fledgling: Best Fic With A Baby" in SparrabethSeas: The Sparrabeth Awards! Squeeeeeee!!!!! Thanks and kisses to my nominator and all those who voted, I'm so honored!**

**ooo **

I watched, a helpless emptiness filling my core, as Elizabeth struggled with young William. I urged my mind to work faster, to come up with a plan for our salvation and to rescue the little fae that had enchanted me from birth. Though she had only lived for little over a fortnight, I could not imagine life without her. Feelings of such deep attachment to a person were new to me, pirates were only to love themselves, their ship, their freedom and the sea.

Yet just like the Sea itself, my first sight of my daughter had bound her to me, heart and soul. Her smile was the calmest of days upon the ocean, her tantrums a maelstrom in their own right. I could only get so close to the ocean, we were always seperate but I was part of Marena herself. That connection tugged at my being, calling me to her.

"She's you Goddaugher, Will." I heard Elizabeth whisper. _She is? When did this happen. _"Right, Jack?" _Best to go along wiv it._

"Aye."

William took a deep breath, rubbing his temple. "Elizabeth...Jack. Its not that I._.let me finish Elizabeth_... it is not that I do not wish to help you, it is out of my control."

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked.

"I cannot interfere with affairs of the mortal life any longer. I made my choices, this is my fate. I cannot help you Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

I could feel Lizzie's frame next to me, quaking with her suppresed rage. "Then why, might I ask, " she growled, "did you give me this bloody charm?" She yanked the medallion from her neck and threw it onto the ground. It's dull clatter was unnaturally loud on the deck. "You told me you'd help me if I needed you, why can't you help us now?" Tears were quickly sliding down her face as she yelled at William.

"There, there, Lizzie" I pulled her unstruggling into my arms and laid her head against my chest, just like I'd done those years past on the _Flying Dutchman_ as the maelstrom raged around us. Now the only storm was the one inside of us, tearing away at our hope for Marena. " 'S alright Lizzie, 's alright." Will stood in silence, a look of pain on his face.

I looked up at Will. "Mate, can you do anything? Anything at all?"

"Jack, my hands are tied. I must deliver the souls the sea claims to the other side, that was the duty I accepted. I cannot go chasing across the ocean looking for your daughter, I'm sorry."

"And why not?" Lizzie said quietly.

_Whelp-boy _didn't respond, but handed us a piece of aged parchment. I skimmed the page, before looking back at Will.

"This is why?"

He nodded. "Shortly after I became Captain, this appeared in my cabin. A new draft of Calypso's agreement with Davy Jones. If I neglect my duties, the I am sent to the Blue Hole in the Devil's Triangle to await the Lusca."

"So she just...kills you?" I said. "You're not making any sense at all, mate."

"It is more complicated than that. I do not die...I...become a Lusca for the next captain, and I become cursed. If any I love cross my path, I kill."

"And just how does rescuing Marena not count as performing your duties? Eh?"

"You owe me." I said. Lizzie had stopped trembling, so I untangled myself and walked around Will. "I seem to recall a memory of young, stringy lad coming to visit me once in a gaol cell, begging for me to help him save his bonny lass."

"You only helped to save your own skin and get the _Pearl_ back in your command, Jack. You double-crossed me over and over again. As you would say, we're square."

"Pot, kettle, they're both black, lad. You double-crossed me just as much as I double crossed you, _Captain_ Turner. You're not that lad anymore, William. You owe this to me, and to Lizzie."

Will scoffed. "Two can play this game, Jack. I seem to remember several events during the final battle _you_ seem to have forgotten. I owe you nothing, Jack."

**ooo**

_The Maelstrom surged around us, the dark grey clouds swirling overhead mirroring the spin of the water churning beneath our ships. I could remember hearing Barbossa's rasping voice over the noise of the storm, reciting the old rites to bind the young couple in Matrimony. I knew the chances we took in this battle, it was likely one of us would not live to see the end of the day. "Lizzie doesn't deserve to become a widow, not yet." I thought. I could not let them marry. As the ships circled closer in the grips of the whirlpool, I grabbed a spare line and swung over to the _Pearl

_"Just kiss!" Barbossa yelled. _

_"NO!" I cried, hating how whelpish I sounded. _

_"Lizzie, behind you!" _

_She never doubted me for a second, pushing herself away from Will, she swung around her blade raised cutting down the man in her path. But she was overwhelmed. I swept her up as I swung by, ensuring her safety. _

_"Let me go! I can fight my own battles, Jack." she screamed._

_"Not this time, love. You can't marry him."_

_Expecting harsh rebuttles and retorts, I was surprised when I looked down to find her eyes boring into mine, her face blank. _

_A simple "Why?" was her response._

_"You don't love him, darlin'. You just think you do, you haven't even seen the world yet, I'd like to bet you don't even know what love is."_

_We landed on the yardarm and began fending off Jones' crewmen. I felt the odd tension that had settled between us since my return from the Locker begin to dissolve._

_"And I suppose you do?" she called._

_"Never said that, love."_

_"Then what exactly are you saying, Jack? Watch out!" she yelled as a fishhead crept up behind me. I marveled at our cooridnation as I formulated my response. We were seamless, we fought as one, we watched out for each other and seemed to know the other's movements before they were made. _

_"Lizzie..." I said, grasping her arm. "...he's a blacksmith...savvy?"_

_I looked into her eyes and knew she understood my unspoken words. Now was the time she had to decide what she wanted in life. Did she want the sea, the horizon, freedom? Did she want children, a home, a stable life? _

_"I can help you, Lizzie." I wrenched the compass from my belt, tossing it to her. "What do you want most in your life, Lizzie?" _

_I watched from the corner of my eye as she took a moment to open the lid of the compass before shutting it._

_"This bloody compass of yours doesn't work!"_

_"Aye, I thought 'twas broken myself. But the compass never lies, dearie." I grasped her arm once more and pulled her towards me, pressing my lips against her ear. _

_" You can't always live in denial. Your heart knows what it wants. Even if you make the other choice, you at least owe me this Lizzie-love."_

_Tilting her chin up with my fingers, I lowered my mouth onto her own. Oh how I'd missed that warm, sweet mouth. Opening my mouth a bit more, I ran my tongue across her lips, begging entrance. I savored the opportunity to kiss her myself, not blinded by surprise and using every wile I could. I could feel her tongue, hot and silky, gently teasing mine as they danced together. It was bliss, the coolness of the rain streaming down our faces mixed with the heat of our connection. "Even if she goes with the Whelp, I have my goodbye." I thought. With the threats of battle pressing against us, I reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at her. Her eyes opened slowly, she still seemed surprised._

_"It's always been your choice, Lizzie. You don't have to choose a husband or lover, darlin'. Just remember, Lizzie, you're a swan, a bird. You're not meant to be in a cage, you're meant to be free."_

**ooo**

I knew I'd corrupted her, I'd plundered her innocent nature, and watched her soar in her newfound freedom. Will had good reason to execrate my person, I had shown him a side of his fiance he'd never seen...I'd taken his Elizabeth and helped her become my Lizzie.

"Will, I made my own choice. You became Captain of the _Flying Dutchman. _We both needed freedom, the one thing we could never have had together. Do not blame Jack for my own yearnings. Nor Marena."

" Elizabeth..."

"Lizzie." she corrected.

"I'm sorry, but you'll always be Elizabeth to me." he smiled sadly.

"Will you help us, mate?" I asked.

" If I save Marena, you are risking Elizabeth's life, Jack. If I rescue Marena, I become the next Lusca and if our paths cross, Elizabeth will be as good as dead. Do not ask me to do something that will result in her death."

"That is a chance I am willing to take for my daughter. I know what we ask of you. If you ever felt love for me, you would help me now. Will you take this chance for me, for us?" she took a deep breath. "Calypso understands love, she will understand."

He looked at Lizzie, staring into her eyes, searching for an answer to an unknown question. He continued to watch, letting the silence stretch across the deck. _Finally..._

"Do you love him?" he asked simply. She replied without a hint of hesitation, flame sparkling in her eyes.

"Very much."

"Do you love her, Jack?"

"Very much." I said, nodding my head to Lizzie as I repeated her words.

"Then I will help."

**ooo**

**A/N: Check out the Lusca on wikipedia, its rather interesting. So...waddya think? To bribe for reviews, I'll give you guys a little teaser of what is to come...**

**TEASER: "**You're in over your head, mate. Get between a woman and her child...bad idea. Used to think that a woman scorned had a fury which hell hath no, but then I've been proved wrong." I pointed at towards Elizabeth's back as she slowly walked toward Caron, like a wolf circling it's prey. "Temper worse than the Kraken and a Summer Tempest, this one. You should've seen 'er when she was pregnant."


	14. When Silence Cries

**Disclaimer: After months of expensive and time-consuming therapy I can finally say: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters ... not. ;) Chapter title belongs to Trail of Tears.**

**Beta: DesiringMe**

**A/N: Definitely rated Teen this chapter, closer to an R actually, just FYI to the younger readers. Smut was needed, so if you feel you're too young to read about some heavily implied..."stuff", then please skip ahead.**

**ooo**

I watched as the horizon shown with the rays of the lingering sun, the light glinting in Lizzie's glazed eyes. It had been three days. Three days since Caron had taken Marena, three days since young William had come aboard the Pearl, three days since Marena had eaten. Preparations had taken much longer than expected, and we all felt the strain. I could see the worry and pain etched like a knife wound upon Lizzie's face. Her cheeks had become hollowed, her golden hair limp, her skin pale and sallow. I knew she was not eating, I'd seen her more than once sneaking from the galley only to empty her plate into the ocean. The little food she did eat was only to give her energy for the perusal.

I rubbed her shoulder. "Starvin' yourself will not help you once we've got her back, love. You've got to eat."

My request fell upon deaf ears. My precious Lizzie seemed lost to me, leaving this empty shell filled with little but grief. Yet, deep in her eyes past the layers of unshed tears and sadness, I could see a feverish flame flickering in the depths: her determination and passion. That was my Lizzie, my pirate lass - her eyes consumed with her inner fire, her passion for love, life, laughter, freedom. I cursed Caron under my breath. _ You will pay for this Caron, you will pay for taking Marena from us, for stripping Lizzie of herself._

We were restless, pacing the length of the ship like wild animals trapped in a wire cage, looking for any sign to relieve our worries. I'd left the Pearl in Gibb's charge while we rescued Marena. William had taken us aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ and given Lizzie his cabin, hanging a hammock for me in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, Will." Lizzie said, giving him a brief hug before entering the cabin. I nodded to him.

"Thanks, mate."

Will inclined his head and walked off towards the crew quarters. I entered the cabin. _Its not as nice as mine on the _Pearl_. Look at the size of that bed...although I suppose Will doesn't have much female company on the ship._ The cabin was compact and rather plain. Bookshelves lined one wall of the room, though oddly bare of books. A desk was placed next to the shelves, a simple oil lantern set upon the wooden surface. The bed was placed on the far side of the room, lanterns hung on the four posters. A hammock made of woven hemp hung from the ceiling. An armoire was the last piece of furniture, filled with extra pillows, blankets and various items of clothing, all impeccably neat.

Lizzie seemed vaguely aware of her surroundings, her energy spent, her depression returned. She sat heavily upon the bed, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Why?" she asked, her voice as fragile and soft as the sea breeze.

I crossed to her on the bed. A few stray tears had escaped her eyes and left their watery trails down her cheeks. Cupping her cheek, I ran my thumb across her face catching the leaked tears. She turned her head and looked into my eyes.

"We'll have her back soon, darlin'. I won't rest until our child is in your arms again."

She gave me a watery smile and nodded, scooting back to lie against the pillows at the head of the bed. I rose from the bed and began extinguishing the lanterns before making my way to the hammock. The bed, it seemed, was clearly made for one.

"Jack?" I heard Lizzie call.

"Aye, love?"

"Sleep with me, tonight?"

Her eyes seemed wide and innocent. Like a lost child seeking comfort. _How on earth is a man supposed to resist a request like that? _ I wondered.

" 'Course, Lizzie."

She smiled, the first real smile I'd seen in days, moving to make space for me on the small mattress. I sat on the bed, removing my boots, scabbard, vest, sash and shirt. Finally, I settled myself behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist to draw her closer to me. She turned around to face me and laid her forehead against mine. She gazed up at me through her lowered lashes.

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what, dearie?"

"Everything. For being here for me, for drying my tears, for holding me when I needed you most..." her voice trailed off as she ran her hand along my jaw.

"Make love to me, Jack."

I could see that small flame in her eyes begin to flicker with life once more. I slipped my hand through her hair around the nape of her neck, drawing her face to mine. Our kiss was soft, sweet. I could fill Lizzie pouring all her feelings into that shared moment between us. I slipped my free hand up her blouse, pulling at her breast bindings. She let out a sigh as they pulled free, I tossed them to the floor, where her own shirt and breeches quickly added to the pile.

There she was before me, seeming a beautiful, albeit naked, goddess before my eyes. Long past was her embarrassment at a state of undress, she was perfectly comfortable under my gaze, looking at me through her hooded eyes.

"Lizzie" I growled. I pressed my mouth against her sweet lips hungrily, wanting to taste her, wanting to comfort her, wanting to fill her mind with nothing but pleasure, of us, of our momentary sanctuary.

Her hands roamed the expanse of my chest, making me groan as she skimmed a nipple. Nimbly unbuttoning my trousers, she slid them down past my hips. They joined the pile of discarded clothing without a second thought. Reluctantly, I pulled myself away from her mouth, trailing lingering kisses along her jaw, neck, collarbone. I kissed between the valley of her breasts, giving each their moment of special attention. She began to whimper and toss beneath me. _I've missed hearing that, Lizzie-love. _I kissed her navel, briefly dipping my tongue to the cavity , smirking as I heard Lizzie gasp. _That's right, Lizzie. Just wait..._I let my mouth travel lower, bending my head to kiss her most intimately at her very center.

"Oh!" She cried. "Oh, Jack, oh!" Her back arched beneath me, her hands twisting the sheets. With a last flick of my tongue, I raised my head to hers. The smoldering intensity of her eyes sent a new jolt of pleasure through me. Positioning myself, I paused before entering her.

"I love you, Lizzie." She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling once more.

"I love you too, Jack."

**ooo**

"We should catch up within the day." William says to me at the helm. He glances down, effectively hiding his expression. "Its been almost a week, Jack." he says quietly. "I don't know much about children, but I think you should prepare yourself in case the worst should be the outcome."

"She'll be fine." I say strongly. "She's a strong lass. Aye, she'll be weak, but she'll live."

Mukanda approaches us from behind. When Lizzie and I departed from the _Pearl_ onto the _Dutchman_, he had insisted on coming along. He had been a great source of comfort to Lizzie when I could not be by her side.

"De crew calls 'er the most spirited bairn we've yet to meet. She's got fire and seawater in 'er veins, she'll survive a little French man, Captain Turner." He says in his deep, slow voice.

Will nods, but I can see he does not truly accept our words. "Nonetheless, Jack. Prepare Elizabeth. I'd suggest we keep her on the ship, we don't want her to be the one to find out if something happened. Plus, it is likely the men would use her as more 'encouragement'."

"There is no force that could possibly keep me on this ship and away from my daughter." Elizabeth's steely voice sounds behind us. "I will board the ship same as any of the men." With a fierce glare to William, she stalks to the cabin once more. At my nod, Mukanda follows her to stand outside her cabin.

"Jack," Will begins, once we are alone again, "What exactly is the nature of your disagreement with Caron?"

_Bloody stupid Whelp and his bloody nosy questions._

" I don't exactly see how that concerns you, Mr. Turner." I reply. _Evasion is the best technique. _

"I am toting you and Elizabeth across the ocean to find a man who has kidnapped your daughter, I think I deserve to know why my goddaughter was kidnapped in the first place." He answers coolly.

I sigh and lean against the railing.

He glances towards me. "You haven't told Elizabeth either?"

"No."

"You should, you know."

"I don't think I need your advice on relationships, William. After all, you never managed to snag yourself a beautiful pirate bride." I smirk.

"Have it your way, Jack. I still think it better she learns from you than from Caron."

_Bloody whelp. I hate it when he's occasionally right. _

I walk away from the railings, disconcerted at William's advice-giving. _I suppose being a sea-lord gives one a taste of wisdom, Lord knows the whelp needed it. _I stare at the waves upon the surface of the sea, mirroring the turbulent state of my own thoughts. _I should tell them. There's no harm in it, I did nothing absolutely wrong. _I walk over to the cabin doors, waiting for my knock to be answered.

"Jack?" Lizzie's voice is muffled from the doors.

"Aye, love."

"Come in." she calls.

I walk in the cabin and settle myself beside her on the bed. Dressed like a man once more, she regards me curiously.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

" Will thinks I should tell you why Caron felt it necessary to take a hostage." At the look upon her face, I quickly add "..and I agree with him."

"I'm listening."

" A long time ago, there was a woman named Alice. She was...my older sister. She died giving birth to my nephew...he didn't survive the birth either."

"Oh, Jack." Lizzie whispers.

"Caron was the father." I growl. "She died on my first Pirating ship, the _Wicked Wench._ She was a great lass, just like you Lizzie. Loved life, loved the sea." I sigh, looking down. "Caron blamed me and my "bloody ship" for her death. That's when he joined up with the French East India Company. He wasn't a bad lad until then. After that, he wanted me dead. He almost killed me, Lizzie. Had me pinned up right against the mast of the _Wench. _I bargained a bride for my life. He sank the _Wench_ and left me adrift on the seas to fulfill the agreement. Later that day, I met Davy Jones and struck another deal. He raised the _Wench_ for my soul in thirteen years."

"What kind of bride did you promise, Jack?"

I laugh weakly. "A royal one. Give him a nice little feather in his cap. I would've promised anything to get away, Lizzie. I figured I could've avoided him. I never intended to go through with the deal. Of course, I never expected him to sink me ship either. Once Alice died, he went a bit mad. I was amazed when he took me up on my offer."

She looks down, her fists are clenched.

"You lied to me again, Jack."

"When?" I ask, surprised?

"In the cabin of the _Pearl_. You said you owed him nothing. You owe him a bride."

"Would you leave any woman with Caron, Lizzie?" I say quietly.

"No."

"Neither would I, I wouldn't wish that upon any woman. I owe him nothing."

"Jack?"

"Aye, Lizzie?"

"I thought Jones raised the _Pearl_?"

"Aye, he did."

"But you said..."

"One in the same, love."

"Ahem." A quiet cough from the door interrupts our conversation.

"Elizabeth, Captain Sparrow. De Captain say we very near de ship. 'e wants you to come on de deck, we to board de ship soon."

I look to Elizabeth, her eyes are once again lit by that feverish flame. As I rise to follow Mukanda out of the cabin, I see Lizzie stash her Indian woman's knife on her person. _She's not taking any chances. She might kill him. _ I realize. _That's my lass._

We walk on deck, we can see _Le Gemme De Mer_ in the foreground.

"We've got the advantage, Lizzie. He might not recognize the ship right away. It's cleaned up quite a bit since Jones' time."

"Plus we're flying French colors." Will smirks.

Lizzie looks surprised. "You went pirate after all." she says in a bemused tone.

"People change, Elizabeth."

**ooo**

Will flags down the ship, we are ready to board. I look to Elizabeth, expecting even the slightest of hesitation or fear, but I am met with nothing but sheer, iron determination. I cannot help but smile at the fierce piratess beside me.

"Let's go get our daughter back, Lizzie-love."

"Aye, Captain."

Taking Mukanda and members of the _Dutchman _crew, we crossed over to the French vessel. My bandana absent, hair tied, Lizzie in her sailor garb and surrounded by unfamiliar crew members we are partially unrecognizable. If we kept our heads down, metaphorically of course, we can retain our identities as long as needed. Lizzie reminds me of a hungry panther, stalking across the deck, quietly searching for the Captain's Cabin. We had left Will's crew with the Caron's crew, pretending to be French allies, leaving us to search for Marena.

Finally, we hear a weak cry behind a door. The saddest sound, yet the sweetest music to our ears. _Marena. _Lizzie has the pirate sense not to rush in, we press our ears to the door. A man's irritated murmuring could be heard. _Caron._ I smirk, my expression mirrored in Lizzie's face. We burst into the room together, startling Caron as he bent over Marena's crude basket.

"Hello, Jean."

Though his facade had been shaken, Caron turns to us with a smile.

"Ah, the Sparrows! I wasn't expecting you so soon. Had I known you were coming, I would've had my men give you a much grander welcome."

"No doubt." I answer.

"Caron." Lizzie fairly growls. "Give me my daughter."

"I don't think I can do that until Sparrow has fulfilled his agreement with me."

I can not help but laugh. "You're in over your head, mate. Get between a woman and her child...bad idea. Used to think that a woman scorned had a fury which hell hath no, but then I've been proved wrong." I point at Lizzie's back as she slowly walked towards Caron, like a wolf circling her prey. "Temper worse than the Kraken and a Summer Tempest, this one."

"You _will_ give me my child." She said.

Caron draws a sword, slapping the flat of the blade against Lizzie's neck.

"Do not indulge in such fantasies, my dear Mrs. Sparrow." He draws a pistol in his other hand, pointing it at Marena. "Or your firstborn will not live to hear tales of her rescue."

I also pull my pistol from my belt, pointing it at Caron's heart.

"I knew you once, Caron. You will not kill a child. Killing my blood will not bring back Joshua._"_

_"_Ah, but you are wrong, Jack." Caron sneers. "While killing your sprog will not bring back my son, it will bring me immense satisfaction to see your life ruined as mine was."

I hear a clang of steel as Caron's sword is knocked to the floor, Lizzie's knife unsheathed and raised.Caron flipped his pistol and raised the butt over Marena's basket, intent on crashing it down upon her frail form.

"No!" I hear Lizzie's scream. I see her form in slow motion, running toward the cradle. I see her form crumple to the ground, Caron's fists now empty. I hear Marena's still weak cries.

_No. _

I pull the trigger.

**ooo**

**A/N: Mwahahaha! The evil author strikes again with a cliffie! Since reviews (especially good ones, wink) fuel my muse, more reviews equals a quicker update! So munch on your rum cake and review, lovelies:D**


	15. Spinning in Slow Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or the Indian Lullaby (see A/N). I'd like to say that I own Marena, but Lizzie might shoot me and then I'd never update.**

**New Beta: Englishfreckle! Thanks so much dear, Muah! xoxo**

**A/N: NO! It can't have been a whole MONTH since I've updated!!! Gah, I'm sooo sorry I left you with such an evil cliffie for so long! Please forgive me! (puppy eyes)**

**A/N 2: Lizzie's Indian lullaby is actually a poem written by the great Indian Poet Rabindranath Tagore. Yes, this poet did not live during the time of POTC, but I couldn't resist the temptation of the beautiful verses. if you are interested in reading more of his work, send me a PM and I'll direct you to a great site. **

**ooo**

I watched as the room began to spin around me as I cracked open an eye. I awoke in a haze, vaguely aware of my surroundings. I could feel a soft cushion beneath my body, a warmth pressing into my side. I moved slightly and felt the dull ache in my head intensify tenfold._ Ouch. _ I lifted my hands to cradle my aching head and felt the raised lump on my temple. With a rush, everything came back to me - boarding the ship...Caron...the glint of the raised pistol..._Marena_. Panic flooded my body. Was she alright? Had we managed to rescue her...or...I could not even consider the worst option.

I heard a rustle of fabric to my right and suddenly found myself enveloped in strong arms.

"Thank God, Lizzie...you're alright." He whispered, clutching me close to his chest, kissing my hair. "We thought we might've lost you for a while there."

"Jack...Marena..." I murmured.

"She's safe, darlin'. We're all safe now. Will is takin' us back home. You are going to be fine." He seemed almost delirious with his relief, repeating his mantra over and over to himself as he held me.

"Aap jawaan aur balshaalii hain." _You're young and strong._

I hadn't heard him speak Hindi in months, come to think of it, I had not spoken the language I'd come to love recently either - it was calming to hear it once more. The sound washing over me like an ocean wave.

"Marena..."

"Don't try and move, Lizzie. Marena is fine. She had a suckle while you were unconscious. She's sleepin' now."

"Let me see her." I said, I tried to move from the bed, but my limbs felt weak and betrayed me. I fell back onto the bed with a light groan.

"Lizzie..."

"Let me see her." I lightly pushed his arm away "Jack, bahut accha" _ I am fine._

"You always are such a stubborn lass." He mumbled, but rose from the small bed I laid upon and crossed to the cradle in the far corner of the cabin.

"Marena, your mum's awake." He said, gently lifting a small bundle from the cradle. "Come now, lass, show your mum a pretty smile and let her go back to sleep."

He came to the side of the bed and placed Marena in my arms. I released the breath I did not know I had been holding in. _Am I dreaming?_ I wondered. I looked down to Marena and saw her sleepy, smiling face looking up at me. How my heart ached when I saw how thin she had become in my absence. Her cheeks, once so plump and rosy, had thinned, her frame was so frail and light. But her eyes, I could look into her eyes and know she would recover...they seemed to burn as brightly as ever. _Perhaps the crew is right, _ I smiled to myself, _maybe she does have fire and seawater in her blood. _With her warm form in my hands, and the feeling of Jack crawling up to lay behind me, I felt myself gently falling asleep. I still had many unanswered questions, but they did not matter now. I was in Jack's arms, and Marena was in mine...the world could wait for a few precious hours of calm.

I began to hum, remembering a old Indian lullaby I'd been taught in during my time in India. In truth, 'twas not even a lullaby, but a poem meant to be sung. It was not exactly a happy song, but the melody of the lyrics was haunting to me...it reminded me so much of my life upon the seas, I felt drawn to share it with my young daughter, knowing that one day she might sing it to another.

_Early in the day it was whispered that we should sail_

_in a boat, _

_only thou and I, and never a soul in the world would_

_know of this our _

_pilgrimage to no country and to no end. _

I could feel Jack's lips stretch into a smile on the back of my neck as he listened to the Hindi verses. I smiled myself and continued to sing.

_In that shoreless ocean, _

_at thy silently listening smile my songs would swell_

_in melodies, _

_free as waves, free from all bondage of words. _

_Is the time not come yet? _

_Are there works still to do? _

_Lo, the evening has come down upon the shore _

_and in the fading light the seabirds come flying to_

_their nests. _

_Who knows when the chains will be off, _

_and the boat, like the last glimmer of sunset, _

_vanish into the night? _

I looked down at Marena and turned to see Jack when I reached the end of the last phrase...my family had fallen asleep around me.

**ooo**

I awoke to the tingling sensation of Jack's deep, even breath upon my neck. I looked down to Marena's small body snuggled in her parent's embrace. As if feeling my gaze, she opened her eyes and gave me a sleepy smile, quickly followed by an enormous yawn. How I had missed holding my daughter, her gentle heat warmed my core...I had fallen head over heels for her, I knew without any doubt that I would gladly die for her to save her. _I almost did..._

Though I longed to remain in my position longer, I had awoken with a burning curiosity regarding our rescue aboard Caron's ship. I gingerly turned and shook Jack's shoulder.

"Jack?" I whispered.

"Oh, that's right, dearie. You can say it louder than that, love" He said, a sultry, yet sleepy, smile on his face.

"Jack." I said with a hint of amusement. _Honestly, _I thought,_ the man has bilge water for brains sometimes with all his dirty thoughts. Or maybe he's just corrupted me more than I wish to acknowledge._

_"_That's it, darlin. You know that is how I like it." He rolled over to face me.

"Jack, wake up." I nudged harder.

His expression darkened.

"Just a few more minutes, Abigail." He grumbled.

"Abigail?" I asked, my amusement vanished. I gave him a push.

He awoke with a start. "You say something, love?"

"Who is Abigail?"

"Abigail? How should I know an Abigail?"

"You just said her name while you were sleeping."

"Exactly what did I say?" He said, his apprehension clear in his tone.

" 'Just a few more minutes, Abigail.' "

"Oh." He seemed to think for several moments. "Oh!" He said again. "_That _Abigail. Me Mum's old chambermaid. Used to wake me up at an ungodly hour."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Eh...and there might've been another Abigail at one point...strumpet's names all run together you know..." He said, attempting a smile. Taking note of my expression, he quickly looked out the window.

"What do you know? Time for breakfast, I'll bring it back to you love." He said, hopping out of bed and rushing out of the cabin half-dressed. I chuckled to myself and snuggled deeper into the sheets to await his return. I felt Marena begin to wake, I scooped her up to my chest and let her feed. She always seemed hungry, but I had to pace her feedings; she'd gain back the lost weight over time.

The door closed and Jack walked in carrying a tray of ship's rations for the both of us: two servings of crumbling, half-stale hardtack, freshly cooked fish, a mug of grog for Jack and fresh water for me. Since the crew of the _Dutchman_ were, for all practical purposes, dead, they did not prepare food for themselves. Some of the younger sailors enjoyed catching a few fish for us and loved to watch us eat...it reminded me horribly of Barbossa's old pleasure upon the _Pearl._

"Here you go, love. Breakfast in bed." He sat the tray down across my lap, carefully skirting Marena.

"Thank you, Jack." I said, picking up a piece of hardtack and beginning to eat.

"I imagine you've got a few questions, Lizzie." Jack said.

I smiled. I loved our synchrony, how well we knew the other's mind, mood, everything.

"Yes, I do. Mainly, what happened? After I was knocked unconscious?"

Jack cleared his throat and stretched out as far as he could on the tiny bed.

"Quite a bit, darlin'. You were hit on the head by Caron. I thought I'd lost you, Lizzie-love, you fell like a stone, Marena started cryin'." He shook his head.

"Is Caron dead?" I asked.

"Aye, shot 'im clean right after you fell."

I was silent. I had expected Caron to be dead, I felt glad, lighter than I had in many days.

"And Marena was fine?"

"Aye, tad upset, but not hurt."

I let out a sigh.

"What happened then?"

"Not very much. You still had a pulse, so I knew you were still alive. I carried you back aboard the _Dutchman_ and laid you down here in the cabin." Jack chuckled. "I was sure the Whelp would nearly wet himself with worry, pacing the cabin more than I was, love."

I laughed freely, feeling the weight that had settled upon me since Marena's capture begin to lift.

"Poor Will, does he know I am awake?'

"I might not have mentioned it yet." Jack winked.

I pushed his shoulder lightly.

"You're awful sometimes, Jack." I smiled.

He leaned down so our lips brushed.

"Pirate."

**ooo**

"Where is he taking us?" I ask, glancing at Will steering the ship.

"Gibbs is waiting for us off of Skeleton Coast in South Africa."

I pause, remembering a long forgotten conversation with my father.

"Doesn't the Dutch East India Company have a colony in South Africa?"

"True enough, love. However, they are in Cape Town, not the Skeleton Coast."

"Why are we meeting at that particular location, Jack?"

He smiles. "One of the most dangerous coasts in the world, love. Surrounded by arid, red deserts. Even when you're standing on the beach, you look up and red dunes taller than the _Pearl_ come right down to meet the waves. Bloody confusing winds too, make these huge-ish waves that constantly crash against the shore. Then there's the fog, lots of fog there. Many a ship has met its end on those stormy waters. Plus, even if you do get to the shore its nigh impossible to navigate your way through the waves back to the ship."

"Sounds a lot like the locker. Why would you want to meet Gibbs there?"

He seems surprised, but recovers and gives me a small wink.

"You'll see once we make land, dearie. Afterall...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

I roll my eyes, having heard the statement countless times. I turn on my heel and begin to walk away from him.

"Doesn't sound like much of a pleasant shore leave." I call over my shoulder.

I feel a hand on my arm, spinning me back around.

"Trust me, Lizzie. You will _not_ be disappointed at my choice of locations"

"And pray tell, why not?"

"If I told you what said unknown pleasures, novelties and other recreational diversions may or may'nt be, I doubt said unknowns would qualify as a secret. Q.E.D, I'm not going to tell you, dearie."

I groan in frustration at his surreptitiousness and circular logic, but inside I'm secretly pleased.

"Will you at least tell me more about the port?"

"Port?" he asks, looking confused. "There's no port, love."

"No port? No port at all? What about a town?"

He chuckles at my expression of surprise.

"If there was a town, its long abandoned by now. s a bleak land, Lizzie, almost all desert. Only the !Kung live in that region."

"The !Kung?" I repeat, trying to imitate the odd clicking sound Jack had made when he pronounced the word.

"Aye. Not a bad bunch once you get to know 'em." He clears his throat and mumbles "Quite nice actually, if you don't nick their blackamoor teeth."

"You mean their money?" I raise my eyebrows.

"How was I supposed to know those shells were valuable to them? I only wanted a few!"

I chuckle wryly, readjusting my grip on Marena so she could see the Ocean too.

_South Africa_...I smile to myself..._ South Africa..._

**ooo**

**A/N: Sorry that it took forever to update and then gave you a short chappie. But don't worry, there is still lots more to come! This story is nearing the half-way point, so keep on reading :D**

**Jack: Do you know what the author wants most? Besides me, of course ;)**

**(beat)**

**Jack: She wants reviews, loves! Taste your own bit of freedom by clicking that review button. I'll give you e-kisses and private stock rum!**


	16. Upon The Dunes of Red We Roam

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, or anything from their world - so please don't sue.**

**Beta: The lovely and talented, Englishfreckle, come on down! Thanks doll!**

**ooo**

I watched as the distant speck on the horizon became clearer and closer with each passing hour. We were only hours from the_ Pearl_ now, only hours from our home. I smiled once more as I felt the familiar surge of warmth when I thought of the beautiful ship that had become my new home, when I thought of the crew I'd come to know as so many uncles, cousins and brothers.

That morning Jack had awoken me early, calling for me to come on the deck. I arose drowsily and reluctantly from the warm sheets, wrapping myself in a dressing gown before swaddling the stirring Marena into her carrying swing. Finally, I opened the door of the cabin and stepped out onto the deck. Jack was a lone, silent figure on the deck, his mouth curled into a smile as he stood at the rail. He gestured off the eastern starboard bow of the _Dutchman. _Retuning his smile and handing him Marena, I turned my head to see where he pointed. My breath caught in my throat as I surveyed the magnificent sight in front of me. _South Africa, _I thought in a rush.

Dunes of burnt sienna, higher than the _Pearl,_ as Jack had promised; rose into the sky before their heights plummeted into beaches lapped with the foamy waves of the Atlantic Ocean. I closed my eyes and inhaled, the steady sea breeze sending tendrils of African dust spiralling upon the ship, making my nose twitch with anticipation of our shore leave. I looked to the stern of the ship, Mukanda stood at the rail also gazing at the distant shore, so different from the shores of Kenya. Feeling my gaze, he turned and smiled. Seeing my arms were empty, he looked to see Jack holding Marena, gingerly rocking her back and forth in his arms, brushing her light dusting of baby hair from her forehead. I watched as Mukanda walked from the rail towards Jack, looking over his shoulder at Marena.

"May I hold Marena, Captain?" Mukanda asked quietly.

I saw Jack stiffen and he raised his head a fraction to look at me, his eyes blazing protectively. Shooting him a pointed look, he grudgingly surrendered Marena to the warrior and joined me once again at the rail, mumbling to himself. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Jack's expression near a pout. He'd grown almost excessively protective of our daughter since her rescue from Caron, hardly daring to let her out of his sight.

Placing my hand on his, I rubbed the surface lightly.

"I trust him, Jack. Look. Marena is fine. I believe Mukanda would die rather than let her be in harm's way." I paused. "Plus, he has more experience with children then either of us." I added as an afterthought.

"What does that mean?" Jack challenged.

"He grew up in a village; he's been around babies and young children. Just, trust me, Jack. Marena is _fine_.Look at them."

Jack mirrored my gaze, turning to look at the warrior and our child. Marena lay giggling in Mukanda's arms as he lightly tickled her and talked to her in his native tongue. I smiled as I heard her laughter, like small beams of sunlight piercing any dark storm. I felt Jack relax next to me as he watched the two play together.

"I suppose you're right, love. Perhaps Ole what's-his-face, Moo...Mucka..." he began.

"Wait, don't tell me." He held up his hand. "I'll get it in a second. Mucky, Mooky, Mukcana, Mukcina..."

"Mukanda, Jack." I said after a few moments of his incoherent mumbling

"Mukanda, that's the bloke's name. See, told you it'd come to me." He smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I continued "Your point, Jack?"

"Ah. Right, I was thinking perhaps Mukanda wouldn't mind staying behind and watching over Marena while we go ashore." He offered, strolling behind me and drawing him into his arms. "I wouldn't mind a little bit of time alone with me missus" He whispered, his lips brushing my ear.

"I was thinking she would stay with Will, he is her godfather after all." I struggled to make my thoughts coherent, his lips were very distracting.

"Fine." he pouted. "We'll have to hope the Whelp won't make this bollocks, Mukanda will stay with 'im."

"That sounds fair." I smiled. "But wouldn't it be better for Mukanda to accompany us onshore? He might know the language and help us communicate if we meet any natives."

"I don't think that would be the best plan of action, love. They might think Mukanda to be from an enemy tribe, and Mukanda is much more better alive."

"Alright, he'll stay aboard."

"Now, is Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow anxious for her shore leave?"

"You've _no_ idea" I moaned.

Jack chuckled wryly by my ear. "I got you something, love." He whispered, drawing away.

Stifling a groan at the loss of contact, I turned around to see Jack draw something from his coat pocket.

"Turn back around, love." He grinned.

I obligingly presented my back to him, turning to face the shore once more. I jumped as I felt something cold graze my neck and looked down to see a black leather pouch adorned with a single cowrie shell strung on a leather thong resting upon my collarbone.

"Oh, Jack!" I cried, fingering the shell and the surrounding beads.

"Traded this the last time I was with the San Bushmen here in South Africa. Thought you might like it"

"Thank you, Jack" I smiled.

Standing on my tiptoes, I gave Jack a light kiss on his lips, smiling as I felt him respond to my advances; moving his lips sensually against mine, pulling me closer to him and fighting for dominance. I marveled once more at the lasting passion of our union, time, trial and distance hadn't fazed our love. My heart still beat wildly when he flashed me that knowing grin or brushed my cheek. Slowly drawing away, I gazed up into Jack's eyes, mere inches from mine.

"I love you." I whispered, brushing an awry strand of hair from his face, letting my finger ghost across his skin. "I love you, Jack."

Jack pulled me forward until our noses touched.

"I love you too, darlin." He placed a kiss on my forehead before grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the cabin.

"Come now, Lizzie, let's go _prepare_ for our shore leave."

As I began to follow Jack I heard a low grunt from the wheel and turned to see Will with a stormy expression upon his face as he kept his gaze intently on the horizon.

Pulling my hand away, I murmured "Just a moment, Jack. I'll be right back," before walking up to the wheel.

"Will?" I called softly.

Will continued to stare forward, ignoring me.

"Will." I was standing right beside him now, he could not ignore me for long.

"Captain Turner." I said, coldly.

"Is there something you require, _Mrs. Sparrow?_" he spat.

I took a deep breath to control my temper. "Jack and I are to go ashore in an hour, I'm sure Jack has made you aware of that fact." I said evenly.

Will nodded curtly. "Is that all?"

"No." I replied, irritation beginning to show in my voice. "No, that is _not _all. What is wrong, anyway?"

"I'm sure your _husband_ doesn't approve of you keeping him waiting in the cabin." He growled.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked. "Jack? Will, what is the problem with you?" I was growing angrier by the second, he had _no right_ to treat us this way.

"You disapprove my choice? I did what I felt I had to, Will, there is nothing you can do to change my affections towards Jack. We are married, we have a child, and I am happier than I imagined possible."

Will's mouth was a hard line as he gripped the wheel harder.

"William, please understand I cannot love at will, anymore than I can prevent my love." I said softly.

Will snapped. "You made your choice, Elizabeth. I have no choice but to accept that. I would, however, appreciate it if you would not indulge in such public displays of your affection for each other. That might be acceptable under _dear Jack's_ command, but it is certainly not upon my vessel."

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do!" I screamed.

"I have every right, I am Captain Will Turner. My word is law upon this ship." he snarled.

"We leave your vessel today, Captain. The _Pearl_ should not be far from here. I doubt we will see each other again, I hope you can find it within you to at least part with me on good terms."

"What do you mean, you won't see me again? When you die at sea, who do you think will ferry you to the land of the dead."

"I'm not going to die, Will. Jack and I are to find the Fountain of Youth. When we part today, it will most likely be for the last time." I tentively reached out and placed my hand upon his arm. I felt the muscle tense at my touch, but he made no movement to discourage me.

"However you feel towards Jack and I, please think of Marena. She is your Goddaughter. We're leaving her with Mukanda when we go ashore...we'd like you to stay with her too. I know she'll be in safe hands." I patted his shoulder and walked towards the cabin.

"Lizzie" his voice called. I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled and went to join Jack in the cabin.

**ooo**

The rich, heavy scent of the soil was stronger now, the dunes seeming higher than ever before. From our position, I could see bits of flotsam washing upon the wet, red sand. In the distance, I could see the outlines of sun bleached hulls shipwrecked along the shore. A few small plovers, their feathered breasts bright splashes of white against the sand, waded in the surf, poking their long beaks into the sand. A lone gull circled above us, watching the waves below. The wind was light and refreshing from the desert heat, blowing my hair lightly from my eyes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath once more, feeling the familiar tingle within from the African dust. Keeping my eyes closed, I leaned back against the rear of the boat and let my thoughts wander for the moment. Marena was safe with her godfather and protector, Caron and the whole horrible experience and separation was behind us, Jack and I were well and alone together at last, with no grief to separate us.

Seemingly unaware of my inner peace; Jack shifted uncomfortably in his seat as we rowed towards the beach. After a few minutes of watching him squirm in his seat, I finally asked." Is there something bothering you, Jack?"

"Just so you know love, you might be in for a bit of a shock when you see the... er...locals." He muttered.

I gave a light laugh. "I realize they will be black like Mukanda, Jack. I'm not a simpleton."

"No, 's not that love. Its just...well...they don't wear very much, love...especially the women."

"Are they...naked?" I asked, blushing.

"Well...not exactly." Jack said.

"But pretty much." I confirmed.

"The men wear a leather loincloth and maybe some jewelry, but that's about it."

"And the women?"

"Depends." he shrugged. "Some wear a cloak like thing, some just wear a loincloth."

"You mean...they just walk around with their...their..."I lowered my voice to a whisper even though we were alone. "...their ..._bosoms_... showing?"

I could feel the blush flaming my cheeks. Jack spared a glance back at me and quickly hid his grin. "Yep. But its nothing much to worry about, darlin'. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself nonetheless."

"Alright" I replied.

The surf was getting rougher as we neared the beach, the foamy waves slapping against the wood of our longboat.

"Port, ho!" Jack cried as the water became shallow at long last. "Your shore leave awaits, milady." He gave a bow and helped me down into the shallow surf of the beach. I felt my worn sea boots sink a few inches into the warm, red sand as we dragged the longboat ashore, well out of reach of high tide and began to scale the neatest dune. The day was undeniably hot with the sun reflecting off the sand, but the cool breeze made the weather tolerable as we climbed. It was a long trek to the top of the sand dune, but I relished in the exhersion and felt my heart and soul finally mend.

The view at the top took my breath away. Hearing my gasp, Jack glanced over at me with his eyebrows raised before putting his arm around my waist and drawing me closer.

"Its rather beautiful, eh?"

"Oh, Jack..." I said, continuing to drink in my rich surroundings.

It seemed the entire desert lay sprawled beneath us, red sand dotted with scrubby trees stretched as far as the eye could see. Herds of regal Oryx, which I recognized from illustrations in books, walked gracefully around the thorny brush.

Jack nudged my side and pointed to two animals in the herd.

"Watch." he whispered. "Those are the males, they're about to fight."

Before the last words even left his mouth, the two antelope began to charge. I watched with wide eyes as the males ran towards each other in a full gallop, their long, sharp horns lowered and glinting dangerously in the bright sunshine. We both flinched as they collided with a resounding crack and began to twist and buck, jabbing their horns at the other's throat, chest and flanks. Deflecting blows, feighning, and charging - it was so near a human's swordfight, it took my breath away. Within minutes, it was over - the victorious male returning to his harem, the other male walking slowly out into the desert.

"You won't see something like that just anywhere, love." Jack said. "Its beautiful, isn't it? How wild and untamed they look as they run?"

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Chances are, you won't again." Jack paused. "Well, daylight's a wasting, Lizzie, we'd best continue."

"Where are we going, Jack? You never mentioned..." I prompted.

"Thought I might take you to see the Himbas first, they're a sight worth seeing in and of themselves. I've got a man there I'd like to see, old medicine learned chap. I've 'eard of some rumors around here and I'd fancy knowing whether or not there's truth in them."

"What sort of --"

"Now, none of that. You'll see when the time comes; can't a chap have a few secrets?"

"Not if he wants a satisfied wife." I pouted.

"Trust me, love." Jack turned around and dazzled me with a lewd grin. "Ol' Captain Jack Sparrow knows how to keep his wife _very _satisfied, as I believe I showed you this morning upon your dear ex-fiancé's bed."

Changing the subject to hide my blush, I asked "How far to the Himba village?"

"Not far now." He panted. The sun still beat down on us unmercifully as we began the descent down the dune.

"I'm beginning to thing this might not've been the best idea." Jack mumbled. "It's too bloody similar to the bloody _locker_." He angrily brushed some of his braided hair out of his eyes.

"Bugger." Pulling to a halt, he removed his hat pulled a thin leather thong from his belt and began tying his hair back. Replacing his hat and giving a satisfactory nod at the results, he began his descent again. "Want to tie your hair back, Lizzie?"

"Nay, I'm fine. It'll protect my neck from sunburn anyhow."

Noticing my slow progress, he briefly turned around. "Something wrong?"

I stirred myself from my reverie. "No, no. Not at all." I returned to our brisk pace, catching up with Jack. I lightly ran my hand down the plait.

"I like it tied back. It's different from the typical Captain Jack Sparrow...but it suits you."

**ooo**

**A/N: I've got some visuals put together for this chapter so those who aren't familiar with the skeleton coast and the demographics of Namibia can see what Jack and Lizzie experienced ;) Check it out over at my personal LJ: Review! I promise a more action-ish chapter next time ;)**


	17. On the Brink of Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own any teensy part of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise - I only own their propaganda and merchandise purchased from their stores.**

**Beta: The AMAZING Englishfreckle. Love you girl! MUAHH!!**

**A/N: Help me get to 200 reviews on this one, please! Sorry its taken me FOREVER to update - I discovered Buffy the Vampire Slayer - nuff said, lol. But...since i took FOUR MONTHS to update (cringe), I'll give you guys an extra long chappie to make up for it, okay? **

**ooo**

I watched as she rose higher up the red dune, the wind lightly tugging at her hair, her eyes wide and dark, drinking in the sights and discoveries of the foreign land. My suggestion to taking a shore leave on the coasts of South Africa, had of course, been a means to an end in meeting with Samanya with the Himba tribe. Getting to show Lizzie such a unique land, however, was an unexpected advantage. We needed this small oasis, a break from the harsh reality of losing Marena, even temporarily. I could see Lizzie's inner turmoil in the days after their reunion. The simple separation of mother and child seemed to have severed her very soul, and I felt left with mere pieces in my hands. Today, she finally seemed to mend as she surveyed the peace and natural beauty around her. The Skeleton Coast was secretly one of my favorite places I'd traveled. There was something intangible in the tranquility that left one breathless. Starring at the black and silver heavens, stretched upon the cooling sand I felt I stood on the very brink of eternity, able to glimpse the dizzying magnitude our world for but a moment.

I was suddenly pulled from my reverie when I felt Lizzie's hand upon my head. "I like it pulled back." She grinned. "It's different from the traditional Captain Sparrow, but it suits you."

A small grin escaped me as I let my hand trace her path down my braids. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time I'd let someone see me with my hair queued back. It was a personal luxury, tying back the heavy locks, allowing my head to clear in private. But I didn't mind exposing this part of myself with Lizzie. I'd bared my heart and blackened soul to her long before I'd bared my body; we kept nothing from the other. I felt my mouth tug upwards into another half smile, remembering her look of amazement as she watched the Oryx perform their dangerous dance and felt my chest contract with an emotion I was still growing accustomed to feeling. _Love._ The word had slipped so easily from my lips today. _"I love you too, darlin'" _And I knew with all certainly that I did. I knew that I had given her my heart, as floweryas it sounded.

"Jack..." she said, interrupting my thoughts once more. "How much further? We're losing daylight and I don't fancy roaming about in an African Desert after nightfall. There could be...wild animals... and scorpions and..."

"Not much further now, Lizzie-love. Just beyond the next dune I believe. The Himbas live in the valley." I grunted, wiping the sweat from my brow once more.

She gave a nod, falling in step with me as we resumed our climb to the top of the dune. Finally, we reached the summit and paused to take in the sight that lay below us. Sparse desert trees and scrubby bush were scattered beneath us, herds of speckled cattle and goats grazing in the vegetation. We could see the hazy figures of men, women and children roaming about the valley. Men, tending the herds, women laughing, their teeth flashing white in the sun as they wove and strung beads and young children in loincloths gathering firewood for the evening.

Lizzie leaned over and whispered in my ear, easily slipping into Hindi. "Hai yaha surakṣita, Jack?"_ Is it safe, Jack?_

I followed her gaze and saw the sun glinting off the sharpened points of the men's spears.

"Yaha hai suraksita, priyatama." _It's safe, dearest_

"Aśā karanā tuma" _I trust you_. She whispered in my ear, pressing her lips against my cheek. "Aṛa hamēṁ calanā"_ Let's go._

"Sadā" _Aye _I said. "Aṛa hamēṁ calanā."

Pulling the leather thong from my hair and storing it once more in a vest pocket, we began walking down the sandy slope towards the village.

"I know their learned chap, he's along the lines of Tia Dalma for them. Goes by the name of Samanya. Need to see him while we're in the village, then we can continue on our quest."

"Quest? Since when did our shore leave become a _quest_?"

Bugger.

"Shhh, keep silent for the moment. I need to acknowledge the men."

Breathing an inward prayer that Lizzie wouldn't seize this opportunity to have one of her rebellious post-partum moments, I turned and bowed towards the men carrying the spears, now only yards from us.

"Tjike" _Hello._ I intoned, bowing low to the ground and motioning Elizabeth to do the same - a show of humility for the elders of the tribe.

"Tjike" the men replied, returning the bow to myself and Lizzie.

"Samanya?"

The man on the right gave a grunt and jerked his head towards a mud-formed hut on the far side of the clearing. Nodding our thanks, I turned to Lizzie and muttered "Mere saath aaeeyé",_come with me,_before walking towards the hut with Lizzie close behind.

The village quietened as we passed, our light skin grabbing the attention of the women and children scattered about the village. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably next to me under their stares, but kept her gaze focused on the approaching hut. Clearing my throat, I parted the woven door cover and ducked inside the room. The rounded walls were formed from red clay, the roof a simple patchwork of thatch and brush though each was obviously painstaking hand crafted. The building formation itself, however, was by far the least interesting thing about the hut. The air was thick and hot inside and a low layer of incense and smoke filled the interior. A low burning fire was burning in the center of the room, despite the heat, and an tortoise shell filled with glittering sand and smooth stones were placed next to the ashes. A few spare dried herbs and spices hung from a stick placed in the wall and a dense yet plain animal hide was stretched across the dirt floor and the shallow indent in the dirt made for sleeping.

Directly across from the door was the man I'd traveled to see. His unseeing eyes white and filmy with his age, his skin wrinkled with the time he'd spent living in the harsh environment of the desert. I could only hope the healing power of the sea would aid my complexion as I aged. His head snapped towards us as he heard us enter.

"Ah...I see the seas have brought you back at last, bhari ndugu." _Sea brother._

_"_Tjike, Samanya." I said.

"Tjike, tjike bhari ndugu. And tjike to you as well, Elizabeth, mwivi mfalme." _Pirate king. _He bowed his head in Lizzie's direction.

From the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie's eyebrows disappear up to her hairline, mostly due to her surprise, I imagined, at hearing the old African mystic speak her native tongue as well as acknowledge her by name and title.

"Tjike" she murmured in a surprised tone.

"Come here, Elizabeth, king of pirates." He gestured for her to come closer. Catching my gaze and reassured at my nod, she crossed the few steps to the sitting man and knelt beside him. I leaned cautiously against the wall, having fallen through a mud hut before and remembering the unpleasant sensation, and watched as Samanya lifted a weathered hand and gently touched Lizzie's face before placing his hand directly over her collarbone, right above her heart.

"Ah...I can feel it." he gave a solemn nod. "You have suffered great pain, my daughter. Great pain indeed. But the joy...I can feel it there too. You are a strong woman, my daughter. You are a female chief, I see." he chuckled.

His hand was once again on Lizzie's cheek, an almost fatherly gesture, but I could see his forehead was creased in thought. Freeing his other hand from the herb it held, he reached across to a crude shelf, taking a clay pot down and swabbing his fingers along the inside rim.

"Hear you go, my daughter." He said in his thick, African accent, his face seeming to split in two with his large, toothless smile. He gently placed his finger, coated with a dark sticky substance I recognized from past visits as ashes and holy water, on Lizzie's forehead and drew a simple design. "This physical symbol, it fade with time, but the protection it gives will last you. You have my blessing, Pirate King, as does your daughter. May you both live well." He removed his hand from her cheek and paused before he moved it to pat her wrist lightly. "One day, she will tell you, my daughter...she will. I can see it."

Lizzie's eyes widened and she swallowed slightly. "Thank you, Samanya." she said, her voice breaking slightly. She glanced towards me and I raised my eyebrows, but she just lightly shook her head and looked back at the blind mystic.

Samanya gave another grin. "Nothing at all, my daughter, nothing at all. Now, my son, my bhari ndugu, you have a quest, no? A question, a desire you wish me to fulfill?"

"You know me too well, Samanya. You know what I am here for, I presume? And what I have to trade?"

"Yes, these things I know. You are not far from what you seek, it is only a short venture away from the village, though we who walk in the sun do not venture to the sight of shadows."

"Where?" was all I asked.

"Follow the path of the sun, bhari ndugu, follow the path where the sun kisses the highest dune. In its shadow, you will find the essence you seek."

I grinned in spite of myself. "You have my eternal gratitude as always, Samanya."

"You will need this." He reached towards the shelf once more and handed me a small gourd strung on a braided cord that sloshed as I tied it to my belt. "Anoint the fallen" he advised.

" You're a diamond...er...cowrie, mate."

Samanya laughed once more. "Go my foolish brother, go and find what may. But remember, you may only ask what you seek in a pairing of eight. A word less, or a word more and your search is fruitless." he warned.

"Thanks mate, got it. Well, I'd best be off with the missus. I'll just leave those cowries here, eh?" Bowing once more and murmuring a last word of thanks, I dropped a leather bag filled with valuable cowrie shells at his feet before we slowly exited the hut.

"He's a mystic" It wasn't a question, just a quiet statement from Lizzie.

"Aye, you could call him that. Rather different than Tia Dalma, eh?"

"He's..."

"Difficult to put into a single instance of grammatical and vernacular structure?"

"Exactly" Lizzie breathed, still seemingly dazed from her encounter.

"It gets easier with time, love" I chuckled, drawing her closer to me as we walked down the rocky plain towards the dunes.

We turned quickly as we heard an outcry from a young tribal woman, no older than fifteen by the look of her face. Her expression was awe filled as she pointed at Lizzie, grabbing other women and children and pointing to the symbol.

A few older women nursing young children looked up at the commotion and grinned and chattered excitedly when they saw the symbol as well, standing up from their crouched positions and placing strands of colorful beads around Lizzie's neck. Young children pressed around us in a throng, clambering for our attention and pressing simple desert flowers into our hands.

"Thank you" Lizzie said bowing, her face slightly red. We both knew they couldn't understand her, but they seemed to understand her meaning and laughed amiably.

"Come on, love. We've got a few hours before sundown yet and I'd rather like to be back on the _Pearl _by then."

She nodded and bowed once more towards the smiling villagers and followed me past the livestock corrals and back into the desert.

We walked in silence for quite some time, each of us consumed with our thoughts. Finally, I could see the shadow from the great dune that stretched across the valley like a dark veil, just as Samanya had described. Squinting, I could see a lone structure of some sort. _That must be where it's marked..._

"Almost there now, dearie. See that squiggly looking thing?" I pointed.

"Barely." she remarked.

"Its small, but its pretty close. Should be there any minute."

I heard her sigh beside me. "If I ask you again, is there any chance you'll tell me what the purpose of this venture is?"

"Not quite yet." I smirked.

"Urgh!" she groaned beside me. "Why do I let you put me through this?"

"Because you like the challenge of trying to figure it out."

She didn't answer, just let out a frustrated growl and continued to walk beside me.

**ooo**

"Its a skull." Lizzie remarked, looking at the bone mounted on a crude wooden pole.

"Aye, that it is. A male Kudu skull to be precise."

"I'm guessing that's significant?"

"It is to us, pet, it is to us."

"Am I to finally be awarded my explanation?"

"I suppose you've earned it by now" I admitted, stifling a chuckle as she rolled her eyes. I moved and knelt beside the stake, removing the gourd from its place at my belt and removing the leather plug.

"Have you ever heard of Charlotte De Berry, Lizzie?"

Even facing the opposite direction, I could visualize her face drawn up in confusion.

"Charlotte De Berry? The pirate?"

"Aye" I replied, attempting nonchalance.

"Well, yes, I've read of her exploits...but I don't see how--"

"Remember anything particularly interesting?" I prompted, cutting her off.

She paused, trying to remember. "Its unknown if she was a myth or not..." she ventured finally. "She came out of nowhere, no background, no family, no connections, she just appeared one day and began attacking the fleets. Then she vanished just as suddenly, no record of what happened to her..." She broke off.

"Anoint the fallen..." she mumbled...

_That's it Lizzie, put it together._

"This is her grave, isn't it Jack?" She breathed in a whisper. "You've come to --"

"Raise her from the dead?" I asked. "Hardly."

I emptied the gourds contents on the ground in front of the skull and stood up. "As you so eloquently stated, lass, Charlotte De Berry was thought to be myth or legend. Coming and going like mist upon the seas. But she was real, Lizzie. She was flesh and blood...but not human."

Lizzie's face was calm, a facade. Her eyes betrayed her confusion.

"She was turned into an oracle. She had one lifetime she could spend in human form, which she did, but she spends the rest of existence as an oracle. Savvy?"

"I think so..."

"Samanya told me the story himself once, his grandfather told it to him years ago. Charlotte herself washed upon these shores once. The tribal elders found her, roaming the desert, eyes yellowed with fever and thought her possessed. They took her to Samanya's grandfather, a seer like Samanya himself, he saw the oracle inside her, shinning beneath the yellow tint the sickness had lent her eyes. Despite his efforts, she died from the fever, but he was able to contain the spirit and bury it here in the desert, hoping to give her final peace." I gestured towards the ground. "But the myth is, the oracle can be awakened and will grant your question a response."

"And you have a question, I presume? That you must state in exactly eight words?" she said, her voice bordering on the incredulous.

_That's my Lizzie; she's got it now._

"That I do, love." I winked.

"Why is it always eight? Pirates and the pieces of eight, oracles with only eight words..."she mumbled to herself.

"Oi!" I called, getting her attention once more. "Put those flowers and beads down and stand back."

She didn't seem surprised at my request and gently placed the flowers and beads along side mine at the grave and walked several paces back.

"Now what?" she called.

"Wait and see, dearie!" I replied, before drawing my boot knife and nicking my arm, letting a single drop of blood fall on the kudu skull.

I could already feel the ground rumbling, shifting, _opening _underneath me as I ran over to join Lizzie. We turned and faced the gravesite as the ground seemed to boil and a large gaping hole formed. We watched as a pale, translucent form of a young woman seemed to rise from the hole. She was paler than the frailest ghost, and, as Lizzie later phrased it, looked as fragile as spider's silk, but the sense of power that radiated from her essence was staggering. Simultaneously, Lizzie and I fell to one knee before her.

"My essence thou hast brought to be, for thy seek my wisdom of that I see. Draw closer now, and state thy claim, let not thy venture end in vain. A phrase of eight tis desired to let thy answer be acquired. Let the first speak, once and alone, then leave me rest to the dirt and bone." Her voice was light and airy as she stated her prose.

I swallowed hard, feeling a sudden sheen of sweat on my forehead. _Must be the heat of the day catching up._

"Great oracle of Charlotte De Berry." I called. "I have my question."

"Proceed." she nodded.

I took a deep breath and looked directly at her. "Where may I find the Fountain of Youth?"

It was in that instant that the storm hit.

**ooo**

**A/N: So...I'm baaaaaaack!! Hopefully another update really soon, and reviews would definitely help (nudge, nudge). Cookies to the reviewer(s) who can spot the reference to National Treasure or Interview with the Vampire!! And a special prize to the 200th reviewer! If you're the lucky guy/gal, I'll contact you via PM if I can and let you know :) Thanks for reading mates! MUAH! xoxox**


	18. ON THE BRINK OF ETERNITY WITH IMP AN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any teensy part of the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise - I only own their propaganda and merchandise purchased from their stores.**

**A/N: HEY ALL!! So I've decided to go back through and re-write and re edit my chapters in this story and try to wrap it up, I hate leaving things half-assed lol. So, to give a preview, here is a re-edited version of the last chapter, and I'll be reposting the others and hopefully some new ones soon! Much love – Savvysparrowluv/Spikeismyvampirelover**

**ooo**

I watched as she rose higher up the red dune, the wind lightly tugging at her hair, her eyes wide and dark, drinking in the sights and discoveries of the foreign land. My suggestion to taking a shore leave on the coasts of South Africa, had of course, been a means to an end in meeting with Samanya with the Himba tribe. Getting to show Lizzie such a unique land, however, was an unexpected advantage. We needed this small oasis, a break from the harsh reality of losing Marena, even temporarily. I could see Lizzie's inner turmoil in the days after their reunion. The simple separation of mother and child seemed to have severed her very soul, and I felt left with mere pieces in my hands. Today, she finally seemed to mend as she surveyed the peace and natural beauty around her. The Skeleton Coast was secretly one of my favorite places I'd traveled. There was something intangible in the tranquility that left one breathless. Starring at the black and silver heavens, stretched upon the cooling sand I felt I stood on the very brink of eternity, able to glimpse the dizzying magnitude our world for but a moment.

I was suddenly pulled from my reverie when I felt Lizzie's hand upon my head. "I like it pulled back." She grinned. "It's different from the traditional Captain Sparrow, but it suits you."

A small grin escaped me as I let my hand trace her path down my braids. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time I'd let someone see me with my hair queued back. It was a personal luxury, tying back the heavy locks, allowing my head to clear in private. But I didn't mind exposing this part of myself with Lizzie. I'd bared my heart and blackened soul to her long before I'd bared my body; we kept nothing from the other. I felt my mouth tug upwards into another half smile, remembering her look of amazement as she watched the Oryx perform their dangerous dance and felt my chest contract with an emotion I was still growing accustomed to feeling. _Love._ The word had slipped so easily from my lips today. _"I love you too, darlin'" _And I knew with all certainly that I did. I knew that I had given her my heart, as floweryas it sounded. _Damn it all to hell, I'm turning as soft as sheep's wool, next I'll be hugging people and weeping and feeling guilty about plundering like the whelp before long. _

"Jack..." she said, interrupting my thoughts once more. "How much further? We're losing daylight and I don't fancy roaming about in an African Desert after nightfall. There could be...wild animals... and scorpions and..."

"Not much further now, Lizzie-love. Just beyond the next dune I believe. The Himbas live in the valley." I grunted, wiping the sweat from my brow once more. _Bloody heat. _I could feel it rising up from the dunes in hazy waves, my exposed flesh stinging lightly as the sun slowly burned my skin, my shirt clinging tight and damp to my back.

Glancing at Lizzie, he gave a nod, falling in step with me as we resumed our climb to the top of the dune. Sinking step after sinking step, we treadged our way up the dunes. Finally, we reached the summit and paused to take in the sight that lay below us. Sparse desert trees and scrubby bush were scattered beneath us, herds of speckled cattle and goats grazing in the vegetation. We could see the dark hazy figures of men, women and children roaming about the valley. Men, tending the herds, women laughing, their teeth flashing white in the sun as they wove and strung their beads and young children in leather loincloths gathering firewood for the evening.

Lizzie leaned over and whispered in my ear, easily slipping into Hindi. "Hai yaha surakṣita, Jack?"_ Is it safe, Jack?_

I followed her gaze and saw the sun glinting off the sharpened points of the men's spears.

"Yaha hai suraksita, priyatama." _It's safe, dearest_

"Aśā karanā tuma" _I trust you_. She whispered in my ear, pressing her lips against my cheek. "Aṛa hamēṁ calanā"_ Let's go._

"Sadā" _Aye _I said. "Aṛa hamēṁ calanā."

Pulling the leather thong from my hair and storing it once more in a vest pocket, we began walking down the sandy slope towards the village.

"I know their learned chap, he's along the lines of Tia Dalma for them. Goes by the name of Samanya. Need to see him while we're in the village, then we can continue on our quest."

"Quest? Since when did our shore leave become a _quest_?"

_Bugger._

"Shhh, keep silent for the moment. I need to acknowledge the men." I said quickly, hoping to disguise my slip. The men had finally seen us, their clicking-clacking native speech coming to a still as they watched us approach.

Breathing an inward prayer that Lizzie wouldn't seize this opportunity to have one of her rebellious post-partum moments, I turned and bowed towards the men carrying the spears, now only yards from us.

"Tjike" _Hello._ I intoned, bowing low to the ground and motioning Elizabeth to do the same - a show of humility for the elders and warriors of the tribe.

"Tjike" the men replied, returning the bow to myself and Lizzie.

"Samanya?" I inquired getting straight to business. A tall man on the right gave a grunt and jerked his head towards a mud-formed hut on the far side of the clearing. Nodding our thanks, I turned to Lizzie and muttered "Mere saath aaeeyé",_come with me,_before walking towards the hut with Lizzie close behind.

The village grew more and more silent with each hut we passed, our light skin grabbing the attention of the women and children scattered about the village. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably next to me under their stares, but kept her gaze focused on the approaching hut. Clearing my throat, I parted the woven grasses covering the entry and ducked inside the room. The rounded walls were formed from red clay, the roof a simple patchwork of thatch and brush though each was obviously painstaking hand crafted. The building formation itself, however, was by far the least interesting thing about the hut. The air was thick and hot inside and a low layer of incense and smoke filled the interior. A low burning fire was burning in the center of the room, despite the heat, and an tortoise shell filled with glittering russet sand and smooth stones were placed next to the ashes. A few spare dried herbs and spices hung from a stick placed in the wall and a dense yet plain animal hide was stretched across the dirt floor and the shallow indent in the dirt made for sleeping.

Directly across from the door was the man I'd traveled to see. His eyes were closed, his hands resting upon his knees, his dark skin..wrinkly. I hid a shudder. _God willing I don't look like a walnut shell when I'm his age. _His head snapped towards us as he heard us enter.

"Ah...I see the seas have brought you back at last, bhari ndugu." _Sea brother._

_"_Tjike, Samanya, mate" I said.

"Tjike, tjike bhari ndugu. And tjike to you as well, Elizabeth, mwivi mfalme." _Pirate king. _He bowed his head in Lizzie's direction, and as he rose, he opened his eyes at last. I heard Lizzie stifle a gasp of surprise as she saw his eyes, a milky, unseeing white.

From the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie's eyebrows disappear up to her hairline, mostly due to her surprise, I imagined, at hearing the old African mystic speak her native tongue as well as acknowledge her by name and title.

"Tjike" she murmured in a surprised tone.

"Come here, Elizabeth, king of pirates." He gestured for her to come closer. Catching my gaze and reassured at my nod, she crossed the few steps to the sitting man and knelt beside him. I leaned cautiously against the wall, having fallen through a mud hut before and remembering the unpleasant sensation, and watched as Samanya lifted a weathered hand and gently touched Lizzie's face before placing his hand directly over her collarbone, right above her heart.

"Ah...I can feel it." he gave a solemn nod. "You have suffered great pain, my daughter. Great pain indeed. But the joy..." He nodded once more. "Yes…that I can feel too, and stronger than de other. You are a strong woman, my daughter. You are a female chief, I see." he chuckled. "She must keep you quite busy, Jack Sparrow."

_Captain, its captain, why in the bleeding hell could no one ever get it right._

"Oh trust me, you've no idea."

His hand was once again on Lizzie's cheek, an almost fatherly gesture, but I could see his forehead was creased in thought. Freeing his other hand from the herb it held, he reached across to a crude shelf, taking a clay pot down and swabbing his fingers along the inside rim.

"Hear you go, my daughter." He said in his thick, African accent, his face seeming to split in two with his large, toothless smile. He gently placed his finger, coated with a dark sticky substance I recognized from past visits as ashes and blessed water, on Lizzie's forehead and drew a simple design. "This physical symbol, it fade with time, but the protection it gives will last you for as long as you shall sail upon the waters and tread upon the sands. You have my blessing, Pirate King, as does your daughter. May you both live well." He removed his hand from her cheek and paused before he moved it to pat her wrist lightly. "One day, she will tell you, my daughter...she will. I can see it. The choice you will make will be the right one…the world loves not the Deathless Cherub"

Lizzie's eyes widened and she swallowed slightly. "Thank you, Samanya." she said, her voice breaking slightly. She glanced towards me and I raised my eyebrows, but she just lightly shook her head and looked back at the blind mystic.

Samanya gave another grin. "Nothing at all, my daughter, nothing at all. Now, my son, my bhari ndugu, you have a quest, no? A question, a desire you wish me to fulfill?"

"You know me too well, Samanya." I grined. " You know what brought me hither I presume? And what I have to trade?"

"Yes, these things I know. You are not far from what you seek, it is only a short venture away from the village, though we who walk in the sun do not venture to the sight of shadows."

"Where?"

"Follow the path of the sun, bhari ndugu, follow the path where the sun kisses the highest dune. In its shadow, you will find the essence you seek."

I grinned in spite of myself. "You have my eternal gratitude as always, Samanya." I bowed.

"You will need this." He reached towards the shelf once more and handed me a small gourd strung on a braided cord that sloshed as I tied it to my belt. "Anoint the fallen" he advised.

" You're a diamond...er...cowrie, mate."

Samanya laughed once more. "Go my foolish brother, go and find what may. But remember, you may only ask what you seek in a pairing of eight. A word less, or a word more and your search is fruitless." he warned.

"Thanks mate, got it. Well, I'd best be off with the missus. I'll just leave those cowries here, eh?" Bowing once more and murmuring a last word of thanks, I dropped a leather bag filled with valuable cowrie shells at his feet before we slowly exited the hut.

"He's a mystic" It wasn't a question, just a quiet statement from Lizzie.

"Aye, you could call him that. Rather different than Tia Dalma, eh?"

"He's..."

"Difficult to put into a single instance of grammatical and vernacular structure?"

"Exactly" Lizzie breathed, still seemingly dazed from her encounter.

"It gets easier with time, love" I chuckled, drawing her closer to me as we walked down the rocky plain towards the dunes. "Always love to impress, he does."

We turned quickly as we heard an outcry from a young tribal woman, no older than fifteen by the look of her face. Her expression was awe filled as she pointed at Lizzie, grabbing other women and children and pointing to the symbol.

A few older women nursing young children looked up at the commotion and grinned and chattered excitedly when they saw the symbol as well, standing up from their crouched positions and placing strands of colorful beads around Lizzie's neck. Young children pressed around us in a throng, clambering for our attention and pressing simple desert flowers into our hands.

"Thank you" Lizzie said bowing, her face slightly red. We both knew they couldn't understand her, but they seemed to understand her meaning and laughed amiably.

"Come on, love. We've got a few hours before sundown yet and I'd rather like to be back on the _Pearl _by then."

She nodded and bowed once more towards the smiling villagers and followed me past the livestock corrals and back into the desert.

We walked in silence for quite some time, each of us consumed with our thoughts. Finally, I could see the shadow from the great dune that stretched across the valley like a dark veil, just as Samanya had described. Squinting, I could see a lone structure of some sort. _That must be where it's marked...._

"Almost there now, dearie. See that squiggly looking thing?" I pointed.

"Barely." she panted. Though her body was fit and healthy from her labors aboard the _Pearl_, her shirt was soaked with sweat and her limbs shook with the exhaustion of climbing the hill in the deadly heat.

"Its small, but its pretty close. Should be there any minute."

I heard her sigh beside me. "If I ask you again, is there any chance you'll tell me what the purpose of this venture is?"

"Not quite yet." I smirked.

"Urgh!" she groaned beside me. "Why do I let you put me through this, Jack?"

"Because you like the challenge of trying to figure it out."

She didn't answer, just let out a frustrated growl and continued to walk beside me.

**ooo**

"Its a skull." Lizzie remarked, looking at the bone mounted on a crude wooden pole.

"Aye, that it is. A male Kudu skull to be precise."

"With an bullet hole through its eye socket?"

"Aye."

"I'm guessing that's significant?"

"It is to us, pet, it is to us."

"Am I to finally be awarded my explanation?"

"I suppose you've earned it by now" I admitted, stifling a chuckle as she rolled her eyes. I moved and knelt beside the stake, removing the gourd from its place at my belt and removing the leather plug.

"Have you ever heard of Charlotte De Berry, Lizzie?"

Even facing the opposite direction, I could visualize her face drawn up in confusion.

"Charlotte De Berry? The pirate?"

"Aye" I replied, attempting nonchalance.

"Well, yes, I've read of her exploits...but I don't see how--"

"Remember anything particularly interesting?" I prompted, cutting her off.

She paused, trying to remember. "Its unknown if she was a myth or not..." she ventured finally. "She came out of nowhere, no background, no family, no connections, she just appeared one day and began attacking the fleets. Then she vanished just as suddenly, no record of what happened to her..." She broke off.

"Anoint the fallen..." she mumbled...

_That's it Lizzie, put it together._

"This is her grave, isn't it Jack?" She breathed in a whisper. "You've come to --"

"Raise her from the dead?" I asked. "Hardly."

I emptied the gourds contents on the ground in front of the skull and stood up. "As you so eloquently stated, lass, Charlotte De Berry was thought to be myth or legend. Coming and going like mist upon the seas. But she was real, Lizzie. She was flesh and blood...but not human."

Lizzie's face was calm, a facade. Her eyes betrayed her confusion.

"She was turned into an oracle. She had one lifetime she could spend in human form, which she did, but she spends the rest of existence as an oracle. Savvy?"

"I think so..."

"Samanya told me the story himself once, his grandfather told it to him years ago. Charlotte herself washed upon these shores once. The tribal elders found her, roaming the desert, eyes yellowed with fever and thought her possessed. They took her to Samanya's grandfather, a seer like Samanya himself, he saw the oracle inside her, shinning beneath the yellow tint the sickness had lent her eyes. Despite his efforts, she died from the fever, but he was able to contain the spirit and bury it here in the desert, hoping to give her final peace." I gestured towards the ground. "But the myth is, the oracle can be awakened and will grant your question a response."

"And you have a question, I presume? That you must state in exactly eight words?" she said, her voice bordering on the incredulous.

_That's my Lizzie; she's got it now._

"That I do, love." I winked.

"Why is it always eight? Pirates and the pieces of eight, oracles with only eight words..."she mumbled to herself.

"Oi!" I called, getting her attention once more. "Put those flowers and beads down and stand back."

She didn't seem surprised at my request and gently placed the flowers and beads along side mine at the grave and walked several paces back.

"Now what?" she called.

"Wait and see, dearie!" I replied, before drawing my boot knife and nicking my arm, letting a single drop of blood fall on the kudu skull.

I could already feel the ground rumbling, shifting, _opening _underneath me as I stored my knife and ran over to join Lizzie. We turned and faced the gravesite as the ground seemed to boil and a large gaping hole formed. We watched as a pale, translucent form of a young woman seemed to rise from the hole. She was paler than the frailest ghost, and, as Lizzie later phrased it, looked as fragile as spider's silk, but the sense of power that radiated from her essence was staggering. Simultaneously, Lizzie and I fell to one knee before her.

"My essence thou hast brought to be, for thy seek my wisdom of that I see. Draw closer now, and state thy claim, let not thy venture end in vain. A phrase of eight tis desired to let thy answer be acquired. Let the first speak, once and alone, then leave me rest to the dirt and bone." Her voice was light and airy as she stated her prose.

I swallowed hard, feeling a sudden sheen of sweat on my forehead. _Sod off Jack, you've faced a bloody Octopus-head, you can handle a bloody shimmery woman. Grow a pair and calm down!_

"Great oracle of Charlotte De Berry." I called. "I have my question."

"Proceed." she nodded.

I took a deep breath and looked directly at her. "Where might I find the Fountain of Youth?"

It was in that instant that the storm hit.

**ooo**


End file.
